And the Story Begins
by Gale.HPROX
Summary: PstHGWRT's. This is a story of a girl that loved a boy from afar, not letting anyone know of her feelings, but kept it so hidden that she fooled herself into believing it didnt exist. Her heart, on the other hand has a mind of its own.
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer:

I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters and or the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling! That lucky girl! Just to make that clear OK! This plot is just a figment of my imagination and felt like writing it before I lost my nerve to post it up!.

**Beginnings**

The story begins as it always does. With the girl that pines for her one true love and the boy that seem to be, to this girl, just a regular resident of her imagination, not knowing that he holds a heart that will serve as key, to his own. She has given up on the reality that she and he will ever be together. By no means is she the type to quit, but she has come to the conclusion that it is perhaps better this way, to sit back and to dream the impossible, or is it? Many of us will say she is a fool, but those who say that is not more than a fool themselves, she more or less knows what she is doing, but who can help a healthy romantic brain from doing what its supposed to do?

This is a story of a girl that loved a boy from a far, not letting anyone know of her feelings, but kept it so hidden that she fooled herself into believing her love only existed as a getaway for her imagination. Her heart, on the other hand has a mind of its own.

This is a story of Ginny Weasley……………..

Ginny rolled in bed with her headphones still attached to her head. She hit the snooze button ten minutes ago but refuse to get up from the comfort of her own bed as she listened to soft mellow music coming from her radio. A smile cracked in her face and she decided '_now or never'_. She got up very slowly as to decipher if that's what she really wanted to do.

"Hmmmm……..?" she mused.

"GINNY!!!" her mum bellowed from downstairs.

_'Right'_ she thought, _'I guess that settles it'_. She got up from her bed to the mirror, to brush her very long hair that seemed to get redder every morning. She liked it though and wouldn't have traded it for the world. For the twenty years on this earth that she was blessed to live, she always cherished everything she had, even her hair that seemed unruly sometimes for it was dead giveaway of her _Weasley-ness_, but that's what she loved about it. She loved everything about being a Wealsley, her brothers, the burrow, her dad, and her mom. She has always counted herself lucky to have such a big family, with all the love, and joy, and closeness that this one had.

She smiled at her sudden realization and…..

"GINNY, ARE YOU AWAKE??" her mom called out once more.

"YES MUM, I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN". Her train of thought interrupted as her smile broadened, '_well even if I was asleep, I wouldn't be after that._' She said to herself. She was very glad to be home again, even for only a week. Oh to be back in her old room again, to sleep in the bed she had since she was just a little girl, to be called down for breakfast just like old times and soon enough be joined by the rest of the people who used to share the house with her. She was looking forward to it, yes, yes she was, '_this will be a reunion to remember_' she thought, as she made her way downstairs, her grin wider than before.

The smell of bacon, sausages and eggs, permeated her senses as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"MMmmm, it is good to be home." she said

"Oh and we're glad that you're here dear" molly said, as she greeted her youngest daughter. "How was your sleep?" asked her mum as she kissed her on the cheek.

"I slept like a baby." she replied while being served breakfast, "that radio dad enchanted was great, although I forgot to not set my alarm clock to go off. Force of habit I'm afraid." She said.

"Right, I thought I heard something of a buzz" her mum said peeking out the window. "Best up now than later, you know, we have a big day ahead of us ." Molly said with no doubt a spring to her voice. Ginny smiled at the reminder.

"Mum?"

"HMMmm"

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's giving the gnomes a bit of a talk, asking them if they wouldn't mind staying clear for a while this week. Can you believe that? Your father is _asking_ those little buggers to stay away, as if it is _their_ garden!" her mum said with obvious disdain.

Ginny just smiled, for this is what she missed. Life at the burrow.

Just then a man with a pleasant and triumphant look on his face entered the kitchen and smiled at Ginny. She smiled back and got up to give her Dad a hug. She thought her dad had nothing but a pleasant look in his face all the time, but this time she thought it was probably from the talk he had with the gnomes, guessing it had gone well.

"How's my girl?" Arthur asked as he sat down with his daughter.

"Great Dad, yourself?"

"Aah, well, since you asked, I am pleased to tell you that the talk went well and they have agreed to stay out of our way for the week." Her dad replied as if to be speaking about a treaty made between warring countries instead of annoying gnomes in the garden. Arthur gave Molly a proud look that broke into a wide grin. All she said was while shaking her head and returning his grin, "Oh Arthur Weasley."

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, they talked about Ginny's new career as a junior editor for _Witch Weekly_ magazine and how she is constantly surrounded by the Wizarding world's most famous stars, day in and day out. But that fact alone does not faze her, she liked her job because it allowed her to be creative, to be outspoken and most of all to write, not because she was star struck. She loved to talk, she loved to mingle and she loved to be around people. Probably owing to the fact she belonged to a big family and wanted to extend it in her work field. They also talked about the plans for later that day, the preparations of everything and the things left to do until everybody started to make their way to a place they once and still call home.

At around 2 in the afternoon, she chanced a look at the clock, which held a few more names to it having Bill and Charlie both married and Hermione and Ron engaged and a certain someone who is by any means a part of the family. Her family was getting bigger by the year. But the more the merrier. Just then, two figures the clock held pointed to _'traveling'_, her heart gave a little jolt and she wheeled around and saw her twin brothers standing there by the kitchen table. She smiled at the sight of them and ran over to give them a hug. "GINNY!!" screamed Fred and George. Returning her hug quite enthusiastically.

"Oh boys! I have missed you!" Ginny said with delight.

" Ah sis, we have missed you too! You are quite the busy bee yourself!" Fred said smiling down at his younger sister.

" Oh, you know…." trailed Ginny, gesturing with her hand as if she was trying to wave off a wondering fly. Just then Molly Weasley came in the kitchen and gave her sons a hug then sent them out to help their father make preparations outside. She sat back at the stool and thought of how the biggest jokers at school, who got 3 O.W.L 's a piece ended up being one of the most successful business men in the wizarding world. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a booming industry and her brothers were quite the bachelors. She had had the opportunity to do an exclusive for Witch Weekly's ' 25 Most Eligible Wizards'. She smiled at the thought and was interrupted out of her reverie by somebody prodding her back. She had a right mind to turn around and give the prodding finger something to think about when she saw whom the finger belonged to, she smiled…

" Harry"


	2. Jelly Knees and Killer Smiles

Disclaimer:  I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! So to all of you….a big kudos!  Enjoy!

A/N #1: 

TO :

Malathyne, Harry Potter(), SummerRaven 

THANK YOU THANK YOU and THANK YOU for reviewing !!! You three are my first official reviewers!  And I appreciate it, really.  =)

Jelly Knees and Killer Smiles 

Ginny blanked out for a split second. _'Right'_  she thought coming back from her shocked state. 

If her heart gave a 'jolt' seeing her brothers, it was practically doing gymnastics now, hell, it was all she could do to not blush, but thankfully she had mastered the act of not blushing on command and it was well useful in times like this, but still, he caught her unaware.  

She hadn't expected to see Harry so soon; she didn't think he would be arriving until later just in time for dinner.  _'Now Ginny,  calm yourself'_ she told herself.  And at that Harry raised his eyebrows and gave her a smile.  _'Damn that smile of his!!'_  

" Hey Gin!"  Harry said while opening his arms for a hug.  A big grin plastered on his face.  Having liked catching Ginny off guard.

_'Why in gods name are you still sitting down while Harry is in front of you and holding his arms out at that!!!?'_  

_ 'Right'_ she thought snapping out of her trance.

She got up and hugged him tight.  She smiled brightly at him and he did the same enveloping her in a very warm embrace.  She hoped that he didn't feel her heart slamming against her rib cage at the contact, but she was only human and not responsible for any internal organs beating in an unfashionable rate.  Oh how she wished she could have this all the time.  She sighed inwardly and thought that what she and Harry had at the present time was for the best.  _'But none of that now'_, she thought, but made a mental note to go for a walk later and sort out things which seem to pop up every time Harry Potter was within the mile radius.  

"Harry! I didn't expect to see you until tonight" Finally breaking the hug, and looking up at the too familiar face she has envisioned in her dreams since as far as she could remember.

Harry let go with a curious look on his face, he shook it off and answered the red head. "Well, yeah, I thought I would come early and help out."

Ginny gave him a smile

"Harry are you O.K?"  Ginny asked catching the look on Harry's face

"Err…yah, I'm fine Gin."  He lied, Harry had the weirdest sensation in his stomach when they broke apart, and for the life of him he couldn't place it.  _'But none of that now'_ he thought, but he did make a mental note to go for a walk later and sort this new found feeling he had with in him.  

"Just a bit hungry I'm afraid," he added with a smile that turned Ginny's knees into mush.  Ginny of course, used to this by now, stood her ground and didn't move until she got her legs back.  "Well, I know one person that can fix that for you Harry" she answered back to him, giving him her own version of 'make-you-weak-in-the-knees-smile' she just hoped it worked.  

Harry froze on the spot not knowing what had happened.  The hunger must really be getting to him for his legs turned into jelly, or at least he thought it did.

As if on cue Molly walked in muttering something under her breath, Ginny only heard a few words consisting of "never grow up" and "impossible".  She spotted Harry and beamed up at him, she always considered him as one of her own.  Harry has always been treated as one of the Weasley boys, which was a good thing of course because the Weasleys' was as close to a family Harry had but it only meant that Harry wouldn't see Ginny as anything but a sister. 

 _'Not now Ginny!'_  She told herself.

"Harry! How wonderful to see you dear!"  Molly said with open arms.

As Harry went to hug the eldest female Weasley they heard a thundering crash coming from outside.  Molly paused mid hug closed her eyes and opened them again in frustration.  Ginny peaked outside only to see that Fred and George were taking up after their older brothers.  Both wands out pointing to the air above them, two wooden tables were hanging mid air and apparently waiting to be smashed by the other.  Other table remnants were strewn all over the front yard.  Ginny stifled a laugh; she caught Harry's eyes only to see that he too saw what was happening.  Molly on the other hand looked torn between staying and welcoming the newly arrived guest or going out side and banging the twins' head together not unlike the fashion in which the tables were being treated.  

She stayed.  

"Mum, Harry here is feeling a bit hungry." She said to her mum.

"Oh, yes of course.  What would you like Harry dear? I thought you wouldn't be here until later?" 

"I thought I would help out Mrs. W." He answered back

"I got off early and came straight here from training.  Mad-eye thought I deserved a bit of a break."  He added with a laugh.  

Since his graduation from Hogwarts, Harry had been inducted to the Order and been in training as an Auror for the Ministry, under the fine teachings of Professor Dumbledore, Mad-eye Moody and of course, the rest of the Order.  The Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix had long been working together to keep an eye out for Dark Magic and of course any traces of Voldemort since fifth year.  Although he was destroyed just last year, by no other than Harry, people in the wizarding world could not help but keep their guard up still.  After all they all thought he was gone for such a long time right?  The wizarding world only started to be happy again, lives were lost, but many lives were also saved because of the alliance formed to fight the Dark side.  

"Oh good good! I hope they're not working you too hard, you know!"  Molly said while ordering the knives with a flick of her wand to cut up the potatoes.  " Arthur and I saw them at the Ministry party couple weeks ago" now addressing Ginny "that was fun wasn't it Harry?"  Molly asked him

"Err… yah, it was" Harry replied back, he lied; he only went because Dumbledore requested his presence and he couldn't flat out refuse the man.  So he endured the night of people ogling at him and talking about what he's done and his potential, blah blah blah.  It was all the same.  Harry had become even more famous than when he was just wee baby, if that feat was even possible.  That's why it was so good for him to be back with his family, just them, no strangers.  He looked at Ginny, who was to his delight already looking at him.  Ginny gave him a weak smile and turned quickly away.  

'_Arhhhh… he caught me! Why Ginny??? Why must you be caught like that!'_  She berated herself. 

"Here you go dear" Molly said while giving Harry a plate of steaming potatoes and corn with a slice of fried chicken.  Harry looked positively cute when he was hungry.  

"How about you Ginny?" her mum asked

"Huh? Oh no mum that's quite alright thanks, I think I'll go outside" with that Ginny made way to go to the door, but not before they heard another thundering clash of wood.

"On the contrary, I think it will be safer to stay here." Ginny added

"Oh those brother of yours! Where is your father??!!" Molly said while excusing herself from an eating Harry and making her way outside no doubt to yell at the twins.  

Harry and her were alone.  Was he smiling at her or was his mouth just full of potatoes and corn?  

"I think you might want to chew first Harry."  She said smiling.

Harry just looked at her, making her self conscious that she had something on her face that wasn't supposed to be there, she brought her hand to her reddening face and said "What? Do I something on my face or something?" 

'_Gee Gin, for someone who can control her blush, you're doing a very cruddy job of it now you know?'_  She asked herself.

"Umm Harry?" she asked getting worried, he still hadn't moved.

Harry just stared at her, not having a reason, well except that she was really pretty to look at.  _'Whoa!!  What? Did I just think what I just thought I thought?'_  He asked himself almost choking on the mouthful of corn he stuffed in his mouth before he looked at the way the light caught Ginny.

_'Answer her you fool'! _His conscience snapped back at him.

"Oh no, no, I just thought how nice your hair grew, that's all, it's really long."  He could've slapped himself silly. 

 _'What kind of answer was that?_' he asked himself_, 'A really stupid one' _he then answered back.__

"Right, thanks Harry."  Ginny said smiling at the compliment.  Did she mention she loved her hair?

"So how have you been?" she asked

"I've been good, just working basically, how about you? I heard from Ron that you were promoted to junior editor?"  He asked getting some of his senses back. 

 _'Why did he not have it in the first place?'_ he asked himself.

Ginny and Harry sat talking until he had finished eating, catching up on what they have been up to.  The twins came in and said their greetings, until they were ushered by Mr. Weasley to go outside and start helping on the set up for tonight events before Mrs. Weasley started yelling again.  

Ginny felt better having gotten control of her nerves, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't the only one.  Harry had more to think about on his walk than he had expected.  

**A/N 2:**

So???    Do you like it????  Please review and tell me what you think.  All opinions are welcome and will be appreciated.  We all had to start somewhere right?  So be gentle.  =)

Ummmmm  lets see what else?…….if you have any ideas, please feel free to send them my way.   Once again thank you for all those who reviewed and will review!


	3. Dinner and so much more

Disclaimer:  I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! So to all of you…. a big kudos!  Enjoy!  Thanks to azntgr01, Melissa Cameron and A true Harry Potter and Ginny Fan for reviewing.

**Dinner and so much more**

Harry, Ginny, and the twins spent the rest of the afternoon making the garden and front yard presentable.  Molly was in the kitchen cooking tonight's food and Arthur had to run back and forth from the office.  After all, today was a Friday, just because she didn't have work, didn't mean that nobody else didn't.  

By 6 o'clock, Percy and Penelope had arrived, the Weasleys' reconciled just before Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts.  To everyone's delight, Percy took full responsibility for his actions and apologized to the whole family and even earned respect from Ron back.  Charlie and his wife Emma arrived just after Percy did bringing an exceptionally large basket of sweets.  Bill and a very pregnant Fleur arrived a few minutes after they did.  Now all was missing was….

"HERMIONE! RON!" Ginny screamed

never mind.

"Ginny! How are you?!"  Hermione asked hugging her future sister-in-law.   Although through out the years, Ginny and Hermione have become more like sisters themselves, they were best friends. 

"I've been good! Mione."  Ginny replied back, hugging her brother as he made his way to his youngest and only sister.  

"God I've missed you all!!" Ginny said with a hint of regret in her voice.

She loved her job but it did keep her away a lot.  That's why this reunion was very important.  She hardly got see her brothers let alone all in one place.  

After a lot of hugging, greeting and giggling the women were called to the kitchen while the men set up the final preparations outside.  

Ginny took this opportunity to excuse herself to change and get ready.  

After a quick shower she put on a fabulous green top that seem to be made of silk and cashmere, lose fitted but hugged all the right curves, and nice black dress pants.  There was a light rapping on the door outside her room.  

"Ginny are you in there?"  She heard Hermione's muffled voice behind the door.

"Yes, come in" she answered back.

"Hey, I just thought I would freshen up too, dinner should start soon."  Hermione said as she entered.

"WOW!  Looking good Gin."  Her friend said with a smile

"Thanks Mione!"  Ginny replied a little pink in the cheeks.

"You wouldn't happen to be beautifying yourself for a certain someone whose downstairs are you?"  asked Hermione with a wide grin while Ginny dried her hair with her wand blowing out hot air.

"Hermione!" exclaimed the now very pink Ginny.  She didn't keep anything from Hermione, not one single secret!  Well… except that she still loved Harry, but she couldn't help it, she had convinced everybody that her love for Harry was purely platonic.  In fifth year she had made it very clear that her crush died, it did though, to an extent.  The crush died, but instead what came after was love.

"Now now Gin, I was only joking."  said Hermione a bit surprised at her friends reaction to her teasing, she had always once in a while joked around Ginny in the subject of Harry but never had she gotten a response like this, not since her 4th year back at Hogwarts, if she remembered correctly, and it was not in Hermione Granger's biological fiber to remember wrongly.    

Ginny saw the surprised and questioning look on Hermione's face and if she knew her friend at all, she could work out that Hermione's brains was starting to wonder in a direction Ginny preferred they wouldn't go to. 

 _'Way to be on your guard Ginny!"_  She thought to herself.  Thinking quickly she decided to change the subject fast!

"So Mione, you O.K with the sleeping arrangements Mum set up?"  Ginny asked her friend with a sly grin plastered on her face.  _'MWAHAHA, whose turn is it to blush now my friend?'_ Ginny thought silently at the sly come- back she had.

If Hermione had a nice rosy glow before, she was practically glowing red now.  It took her a moment to reply back and said…

"Why of course Ginny, I wouldn't dream of not honoring your Mum and Dad's request, after all Ron and I are not even married yet and you know...well, yah, just that…."  Hermione trailed off fishing for more answers.

Ginny felt bad and decided to truce.  "I'm only joking Hermione".  They both laughed out loud.  

"Oh You!"  Hermione said to her laughing friend.  "Lets go, I'm getting hungry."  And with that, the two girls walked down the stairs arm in arm laughing heartily.   

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, her Mum was handing out dishes containing different foods that smelled delicious.  Emma, Penelope and Fleur had a plate each and two more remained.  Molly having spotted the two ushered them to the table.

"You two, come here and take this outside will you please?"

"Sure Mum."  Ginny replied picking up a dish of what looked to be minced pie.  "Watch out dears it quite hot."  warned Molly.

Ginny gasped when she stepped outside to see the finish product of their hard work.  The garden looked magnificent.  There was a table set for 14, mismatched chairs adorned the table and added to the mood of the evening, and fairy lights lit the garden in an almost ethereal manner.  It was indeed a sight worthy of a thousand words.

Harry couldn't help but feel at home, he loved this feeling of belonging.  Ron and Harry had had the chance to catch up while the girls finished up in the kitchen.  

After graduation Ron was offered a Keeper position for the Chudley Cannon, Ron had become quite good as the Gryffindor Keeper and it caught the eyes of a few scouts but it was his dream to play for the Chudley Cannon so hands down no competition he would play for them.  But it wasn't an easy decision, Ron, although this was his dream came _thisclose_ to turning down the opportunity because of a certain bushy haired girl.  When the offer came to Ron they told him that this position would require him to travel and quite a lot; to add to that there are practices, photo shoots, public obligations and other things that came with being an international Quidditch team.  So when it came down to it, it was all about time and Hermione.  He wasn't prepared to leave Hermione after just so little time with her.  But Hermione was so touched at what Ron was about to sacrifice just to be with her, that she could not, would not let this opportunity pass him by so she persuaded him to take it promising that now that they found each other, nothing could possibly tear them apart.  And the rest was history.

Harry envied the love his two best friends found.  Don't get him wrong he was very very happy for them, you couldn't find a person more happy for them than he was but he just wished he too had found that kind of love they had and shared.  After all, who didn't?   

"Oy! Blubber heads! Come here and help us would you!"  Fred shouted, apparently addressing Harry and Ron.

"Is setting the table giving you too much trouble Fred?"  asked Ron jokingly to his brother.  

"No, I just don't want to do it!  Here you do it."  George said tossing the tablecloth to Harry and with a blink of an eye, the twins had vanished with a loud crack, only to appear again by the door to the house where the women were making their way out laden with dishes.

"Those lazy gits!  All they had to do was set the table."  said Ron.

Ron sighed and with a swish of his wand, the tablecloth had flown magically to the table.  The rest of the boys seeing that their wives had made their way out, rushed to them and unburdened them with their load.

Ron, looking for Hermione turned towards the door.

"Hey Harry, look at the face Ginny's making, looks like she's in a daze or something."  said Ron with a snicker, but following Ginny's stare nonetheless.

"WOW!  You guys did a good job tonight" Ron said looking up, "it's actually quite beautiful, I don't know why I didn't realize it."  Ron said approvingly to Harry.

"Yah, you have no idea."  Harry said with admiration.

Ron nodded, oblivious to the fact that Harry's eyes had not followed his and was still fixated on the figure standing by the door.

"You have no idea."   

"Molly, this absolutely fabulous!"  Exclaimed Fleur, her heavy accent gone replaced with only a tinge of French in it.  She and Bill have been living abroad for the last several years working for Gringotts, but since the pregnancy they had recently taken up residence both in England and France so they can be close to their respective family.  

Molly having made _Bouillabaisse_ in honor of Fleur outdid herself with the cooking.  

"Yah Mum, this is excellent."  Added Percy

The rest of the table murmured in agreement.

The dinner was superb.  

"Oh, it was nothing."  Molly said turning a nice pink color.

"So Ginny, have you heard?"  Ron asked loud enough so he could be heard by the whole table.

"Hear what?" 

"Witch Weekly is supposed to do a special on '25 Hottest Quidditch players in England."  Ron answered loudly.

"I might've heard something about it, Ron.  I happen to know who the 25 is as a matter of fact."  Ginny said with a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Do you know who happens to be number 10 then?"  He asked raising his eyebrows with no doubt pride in his tone.

"Oh Ron! Stop It!" Hermione said whacking his arm jokingly.  "You know very well who number 10 is!" 

Ginny broke into laughter.  Everyone was now puzzled.

"Oh Mione, I'm just trying to have a bit of fun."  Exclaimed Ron who was now rubbing the spot where Hermione had hit him.

"Well??"  said Charlie. 

"Are you going to tell us before Ginny dies of giggles or what?"  Penelope added.

"Well," Ron started, straightening his back and speaking with his head held high.  "You are looking at the tenth hottest Quidditch player in all of England."  He finished smiling smugly.

Silence….

Then with out warning, a gale of laughter erupted and the rest of the table was soon doubled up like Ginny was 30 seconds ago.  

"A…a….aa….are you serious?" asked a laughing George seemingly out of breath.

"Yes, yes he is!"  Hermione said indignantly although you can see a laugh just trying to burst out.

"What were you up against? Trolls?"  said George 

Ron, who was now bright red just kept his smile.  

"Ron, why….why…. didn't you tell me? All this time I was hanging out with a heartthrob and I didn't know it."  Harry said between gasps of air.

More giggles

"Oh shut it all of you!" Molly said to the table full of people trying to hide their amusement. "I'm very proud of you Ron."  Molly said with a smile.

Ron thanked his mother with a nod.

"Mum!  Proud of what? That Ronniekins here was probably chosen by who ever does these things while they were drunk."  Fred said with a laugh.

"Honestly!  Is it really that hard to believe he's number 10?"  Hermione asked Fred.

"Yes!"  answered George.

"May I remind you, Fred and George that you were also chosen by the same people who more less dubbed you number 11 and 12 Most Eligible Wizards." Added their father.

"Well who could blame them?  The sheer animal magnetism we Weasley twins emanate is purely intoxicating to who ever is lucky enough to come in contact with our charm."  said Fred.

"Spoken like a true lunatic!"  said Ginny to her brother shaking her head.

"No but really, Ron is number 10.  He beat lots of other players mind you."  Ginny told the table. "The votes count, and according to England, he's number 10!"

"So tell me Hermione, how many votes were you responsible for? 

99.9 %?"  Fred asked Hermione.

"None."  Hermione answered matter-of-factly. 

"Alright, do I dare ask who came in number 1 then?"  Asked Bill.

"Actually, Ron knows him, he plays Seeker for the Chudley Cannon."  said Ginny.

"Not Ryan West!?" Exclaimed Emma, her eyes getting wide with excitement. 

"Exactly!"  Ron answered his bewildered sister-in-law.  "We both got our letters at the same time."

"So Gin when does this issue of Witch Weekly come out?"  Asked Fleur casually, trying to hide her eargerness.

"And why dear wife would you care?"  asked Bill.

Fleur gave her husband what could only be deemed as a Veela death stare.

"Well dear husband I happen to agree wiz the millions and millions of witches and wizards who voted!"  

"Herrrmm_witches_hrumm" Fred said pretending to clear his throat. 

Bill froze on the very straightforward answer he was presented.  Charlie gave a snort.

"I second that, he's quite dashing!"  Emma added…. followed by Penelope "Here here! Very good looking!  Good work on Witch Weekly's part Ginny." raising her goblet.

"What!?"  said Percy mouth dropping to the table.

Bill, Charlie and Percy were now all looking at their respective wives with looks of loving disapproval.  Ron gave a snigger.

"I follow that."  Hermione said smiling.

Earning a shocked look from Ron 

"And me!"  Ginny added lastly also raising her goblet. 

Harry just stared at her and furrowed his eyebrows just a little.  He didn't like Ginny smiling at the mention of this Ryan West fellow.  He had met him of course.  Ron had introduced him to Harry in one of the parties Chudley Cannon threw in making the finals last year.  Harry liked him then, and he was very nice and well mannered, and he wasn't lacking in the looks department either.  Harry wasn't so sure now, come to think of it, he thought this West mate dull and boring.  

_"What is wrong with you mate?" _Harry asked himself still not taking his eyes off Ginny, still mildly shock from her revelation_.  "Great now everyone is talking about this Seeker, what so special about him anyway?  I was a Seeker."_  Harry found himself thinking.

As if Ron could read his mind, "You alright mate?"  

"Yah, yah I'm great!"  answered Harry. 

"You remember him don't you, you met him at the party last year?"  Ron asked.  "You said he was a nice chap.  Even made plans to play each other at one time, remember Harry?"

"Err… yah, yes I remember." Harry answered his friend.

Harry had a vague recollection of that now.  But come to think of it, they did talk about playing each other when their schedules permitted it.  _"Hmmm…. I might actually take that up now; it will be a good opportunity to knock him off his broom and make it look like an accident."_  Harry shook himself from the thought.  He never wished anyone harm, maybe except Malfoy, but he's a Malfoy, he never wished it on innocent people before_.  "Oh well, he might not even be that innocent, I only met him once.  First impressions could be deceiving."_  And with that last thought he didn't totally rule out the broom knocking.

Fortunately, much to Harry's delight, the husbands succeeded to get the topic off from that Snitch hogger.  And proceeded to talk about other topics for the rest of dinner.  Harry and Ginny talked here and there about things that popped up around the table.  But Harry couldn't quite forget the look on Ginny's face when Mr. Git Head was first mentioned.  And to much of Harry's disdain, Ginny kept the smile lingering on her face for the rest of dinner.  He couldn't quite concentrate with her smiling like that. 

 _'But it is nice to look at.'_ Harry thought to himself before he realized what he was thinking. 

'I have a week at the Burrow to sort this out'.

' Sort what out exactly?' 

'I don't know yet but who cares?' The realization that he had another week at the Burrow was very satisfying indeed.  

Ginny could not quite concentrate.  Ever since Ron made his announcement about being number 10, Harry had been staring at her. Though she did try not to look at him which will only make him look away, unblushingly she kept her cool and she couldn't help but smile to herself for the rest of the night at the thought that Harry Potter was staring at her.

**A/N:**

This chapter was really hard.  Just so many characters to put dialogue to.  ****

Ok, that's it for chapter 3, hope you liked it.  I'm running out of Seeker related jokes, so anyone that can help me, it will be appreciated.  THANKS!!!!


	4. Of Quarrels and MakeUps

Disclaimer:  I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she owns everything.  The plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! So to all of you…. a big thanks!  

Enjoy!

**A/N:**

I seem to have the habit of thanking people on my disclaimer. Oh well.  Thank you to the following reviewers:

lemon head, pril, hogwarts hunnie

Of Quarrels and Make-Ups 

Going to bed for Ginny Weasley was no big deal, she loved it actually, because it gave her the chance to do some thinking.  And by thinking, it could only mean one thing, the Harry Potter kind of thinking.  She dreamed, that's what Ginny would call it, wishful dreaming.  

_'Hmmm…'_ She heaved a big sigh.  This was her routine.  She would dream of the one thing that occupied her mind the most at night.  Harry Potter.  Oh how she would wish for nothing more than Harry professes his love for her and they live happily ever after, just like what happens when she envisions it in her head.

She gave another sigh.

But morning came to soon, and alas, one must leave the confines of ones imagination to face reality.  _'Its not so bad though', _Ginny thought,_ 'Harry is at The Burrow at least.'_

She turned on her side only to see a grinning Hermione on the opposite bed.  Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and said

 "Morning Mione."

_~In the other room~_

"Nice sleep Harry?" asked Ron.

"Err, yah Ron, you? "

"Oh yes, yes.  So what did you dream about?" 

"What makes you say that I was dreaming something?"  

"Oh, well mate, you had this big humongous grin on your face when you woke up, I just wanted to know if a certain dream put it there."  Said Ron grinning.

Harry started to blush, he knew what he was dreaming about, rather daydreaming about.  He thought of a quick and easy way to fight a creeping blush, and that is to make the blusher, the blushee.

"Oh… I see then, so you've been watching me sleep?"  said Harry shaking his head.  "Must tell Hermione about this!  I reckon we shouldn't share a room anymore mate.  I know you're a big superstar now, but I'm afraid it wont change our relationship."  Harry made the gesture to pull up his blanket up to his chest to cover himself.

And sure enough, Ron was now as red as his ever-popular hair.  Clearly, Ron was taken aback by his best friends comment.  He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, and then he opened it again.

Harry could no longer take it and he burst out laughing at his friend.

"I was only joking mate." He said when he finally caught his breath.

"Big git!"  said a still blushing Ron getting up to dress but not before throwing a pillow that hit Harry square in the face.

"I deserved that."  said Harry scrunching his nose. 

Both boys now grinning, Harry got dressed and the both of them made their way down to breakfast, or rather lunch.  Harry relieved at the fact Ron didn't press on what he was smiling so happily about when he woke up.

When the boys reached the landing they were greeted by giggles coming from the kitchen.   All the ladies had already made their way down and were talking animatetedly amongst them selves.  Ron and Harry exchanged looks of curiosity and proceeded to the table to find out what the commotion was all about, only to be hailed down on the other side of it, where all the Weasley men were.

"Don't bother mate." said Bill

"They've been at it all morning, and its nearly noon." added Percy looking irked.

"Oh, you're just jealous, because for once Penny is talking about someone else rather than listening to you talk all the time!"  said Fred.

"Ummm?  Mind telling us what's happening?"  asked Ron.

"Well, my dear brother, the ladies seem to not be able to stop talking about a certain Seeker that was voted most Hottest Quidditch player of the year." said George with a big smile on his face.

Harry looked over the other side of the table where all the ladies were congregated, and sure enough, he heard Ryan West uttered at least four times in the five seconds he was looking.  

"Must they say his full name all the bloody time?"  Charlie spat.

Harry looked again because of a particularly loud giggle, only to find that Ginny, in the middle of it all, was the person which it came from. 

_'I said it before and I will say it again.  Giggling should be made illegal!' _Harry thought.

"So why are we just standing here?  We should stop this!" said Harry urgently.

Everyone looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces, like he had just proposed marriage to Ron.

"I mean _you_ guys, _you_ guys should stop this, since it is your wives, and me not having one shouldn't stop it, because what should I care right?  Since I do not have a wife"  Harry added quickly with a nervous laugh.

Harry did not know how to get out of this one.

_'Where in the heck did that come from?'  _He thought.

But luckily, Bill broke the silence.

"Harry's right!  Why should we just let this happen?  Mind you if we were to talk about other girls like that they would have our necks!"

"Yeah!" said Ron

So walking up to the other side of the table right behind Hermione, Ron bent down and gave his fiancé a peck on the cheek.

"Good afternoon Ron!"  Greeted Hermione 

"So, what are you ladies talking about that requires you to giggle so much?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing really, we were just talking about…"

"Quidditch!"  said Ginny.   

"Really?"  asked Bill, giving his younger sister a questioning look.

"Oh come off it girls.  No need to deny it, I think there might've been a couple of people next town who didn't hear your giggling!"  Charlie said looking at Emma. 

"Yeah!"  followed Bill 

"So why ask then?"  Fleur said looking up at her husband.  By now, the men were standing all around the ladies as if to block any from leaving.

"My, my…" Fleur continued.  "I didn't know zat ze Weasley men were ze jealous type?"  

"We are! Now drop it," Bill said indignantly 

"Ok, how about this?  You stop talking about this…this…Ryan East guy, and we won't have a problem ok?"  said Percy addressing Penelope.

"Percy! You know very well that his name is Ryan West! And it's not OK! I will talk about whom ever I please!"  She answered back.  

"I don't know what your smiling about, but that goes for you too."  Bill said addressing Fleur.

Uh-Oh.  Now he's done it, never, I mean, never upset a pregnant woman, especially if she happens to be French, surrounded by her girlfriends and just so happens to be part Veela.  And at that, the women were at their feet, and what used to be giggles now turned into a battlefield of words, Ron and Hermione included.  Ginny just managed to slip through the human barricade her brothers had formed when she collided with chest.

"Ow" she said

"Sorry Gin, didn't mean to do that!"  said Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry, Good morning."

"Good afternoon is more like it." He replied over the commotion.  "So…"

He was interrupted by an ear splitting whistle that broke the air, making the bickering couples stop mid row.  The only sound to be heard was Fred and George laughing like hyenas at the other side of the table.

The couples now gave their attention to the witch standing at the doorway.

"What on earth is going on here?"  Molly said in a high-pitched voice.

"They started it." The boys said in unison, earning a disgusted look from the women.

"Honestly, how old are you?" Hermione said to Ron.

Ron was about to retort when Molly said "ENOUGH!"

"I don't want to hear it!  Boys, you will help your Father outside set up for lunch, and the girls will stay in here to help me cook!"  

Everyone now sporting red faces was immobilized for a second at having been yelled at like children by their mother at their childish behavior.

"MOVE!"

And at that, the boys made a beeline to the door not making eye contact with their wives or mother on their way out and the girls scattered in the kitchen.  Ginny gave Harry a warm smile before they went their separate ways.

Ginny didn't see any of her brothers until lunch, although to her surprise, Harry kept on dropping by looking for little things like, table cloths, water goblets, forks, and spoons etc.  She didn't know if he had forgotten his wand upstairs and was too lazy to get it, or if he liked making the trip to the kitchen to see her, Ginny. 

_'Not bloody likely.' _She told herself at the wishful thought her mind makes up once in a while when she's in dream mode.

'But wouldn't it be easier to make the one trip upstairs than keep coming back and forth for things that he can just conjure up if he had his wand?'

'Stop thinking Ginny, stop reading in to things!' Her mind told her 

'He probably needed the walk' she thought, 'Yeah, that must be it! Which reminds me, so do I.'

~*~

The rest of the day went by oddly, the couples were still not on speaking terms with each other and Ginny was pretty much in the company of Hermione and the rest of the girls.

~In the living room~

"This is ridiculous! Are you not going to speak with one another for the rest of the time here" Ginny said to her sisters-in-law.

"This is supposed to be a reunion, what kind of a reunion would it be if we stayed in groups?  We hardly get to see each other at the same time, are we really going to let a stupid little fight ruin this otherwise very happy occasion?" pleaded the youngest Weasley.

The girls exchanged looks.

"Well, why do they have to be such jealous prats?" asked Hermione  

The rest of the ladies murmured in agreement.

"Because we are big prats and we love you too damn much to hear you talk about other boys."  Answered Ron from the door surprising everybody.

"Yeah, we just couldn't take hearing about this _'good looking'_ fellow that seem to have caught the eyes of our equally beautiful wives." Followed Percy making a quote-un-quote sign when he said 'good looking'.  

"We're sorry, and we hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive us." Added Bill

"After all, we are nothing if we are not loving, understanding husbands.  We promise to keep our traps shut and make no remarks about this guy you find so…so…well…you know." Finished Charlie.

Silence 

The boys just stood there by the door waiting for a response from their wives and soon to be wife that were still sitting on the couch, arms crossed and seemed unmoved by the Weasley boys' apology.  Ginny eyed the two groups cautiously, she did not know what to expect.  Her brothers had been jerks after all, but that apology was just so warm and thoughtful and pretty unexpected considering it came from her brothers.

But just then, with out warning Emma, Penelope, Fleur and Hermione got up, arms wide open and hugged their husbands.  Fleur was in tears, probably due to hormones, Hermione and Penelope seem very surprised by their significant others burst of poetic apology, and Emma had a big smile plastered on her face.  The twins made faces and rolled their eyes and went to the kitchen, probably to go knick some snacks. 

Ginny breathe a quick sigh of relief as she caught Harry's eye still standing by the door.  She gave him a smile, unblushingly as Harry made his way to 

the couch.

"I'm glad that's over and done with." He said to Ginny

"Yeah, me too."  

"So tell me Harry, how long did it take for you to persuade my stubborn brothers to do that? Was it as hard for you to convince them as it was for me?" 

Harry gave her a smile that made Ginny want to throw herself at Harry and wrap her arms around his neck and just keep it there.  

_'GINNY! Get a grip.'_  Snapped her conscience.  So instead of doing that, she resorted with staying on her side of the couch and just smiling back.

"I didn't do anything Gin, your brothers, it was all their idea.  They were kind of getting tired of not seeing their wives."  Said Harry.

"Ok Harry, I believe you." Ginny said suspiciously.  Although she knew that it was probably all him that did it, hard to believe but Weasley's are very stubborn characters and Ginny knew that her brothers would have fought this to the end, until they have had the last word.  But she admired Harry's humbleness.  It is one characteristic out of many that she so loved. 

Harry lied, but he didn't want to.  Harry had persuaded Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill to end the row.  That this standoff was getting ridiculous and that this was supposed to be a reunion and that they weren't going to let a little squabble about a mere guy stop them from having fun.  The icing on the cake though was when Harry reasoned that if they were the ones to end this row, they would come out to be the better persons and will have had the last word, per say.  So in the end, after the Quidditch game the boys had, they proceeded to the house to apologize to their loved ones.  Much to Harry's delight, they didn't question his sudden interest in getting the boys back with their respective halves.  He didn't quite have an answer for that in hand.  Although his mind did…

_'Well, since you asked, I am tired of looking at your faces all day and would much rather look at your sister!'_  

His head answered so fast before he could stop it that he shuddered at the thought of the reaction he would get from six fully grown Weasley men.  He might as well dig himself a whole on the ground, jump in it and burry himself alive, just the same, he was more keen on taking Fluffy for a walk than to say that to the Weasley boys.  

Harry was so occupied with thinking of ways to kill himself by torture rather than admitting to the guys what he was just thinking about their sister, that he didn't realize that what he had thought about was the truth.  

"Hey where's everybody?" Ginny asked looking around

Harry smiled once again_.  'Why does he keep doing that?  Can't he answer a question without flashing that gorgeous smile of his?'  _Ginny thought.

"Umm, I think they're making up for lost times."  said Harry with a grin.

"Oh, right then."  Ginny tried her best not to blush at the answer she was presented, by Harry no less.  

"Where are your parents anyways?"  asked Harry.

"Oh, they had this Ministry party they couldn't get out of, so Mum and Dad decided to make an appearance and duck out of there as soon as possible.  But I reckon they won't be home till later cause every time you try to get out of something early everybody just seems more eager to talk to you."  She said

"Right, I know the feeling."  

Harry gave her a meaningful look.  Ginny was used to Harry giving her looks, you know, the sister kind of looks, the purely platonic sort.  But this one, this one was different; she could see it in his eyes.  But Ginny shook it off.  It was just wishful thinking.  Nothing more.  She sighed and realized that she was still looking at him and he at her.  This caught her off guard so she got up quickly and started walking to the kitchen.

"Are you getting hungry?  Its nearly 9 o'clock, we've already eaten but Mum left some dinner.  I reckon we should get something to eat before Fred and George finishes everything."  Ginny said so fast on her way that Harry had just barely understood her.

"Whoa Gin, wait up" said Harry, "I thought you already ate?" 

"Right, I did didn't I?" said Ginny.  "Well, maybe a bit of a snack or something."   

'God Ginny, get a hold of yourself! Breath-in-breathe-out-breath-in-breathe-out-breath-in-breathe-out.'

They proceeded to the kitchen and sure enough the twins were there having their share of dinner.  So they stayed there eating, the four of them talking about today's events, plans for later in the week while the twins made jokes about how their brothers had turned into prats, surrendering like how they did to their wives so easily.

They sat there talking until they finished.

"Well, sis, it's getting late, we should be heading back to check in at the store before we turn in, we will see you bright and early tomorrow though."  Said George getting up and hugging Ginny.  The boys opted for staying at their flats in Diagon Alley instead of going back to The Burrow; Bill, Charlie and Percy living more of a distance stayed.

"Tell the love birds, that we said our goodbyes, we would say it ourselves, but we wish not to be scarred for life…Oh…there is a pair now." Said Fred. 

"Made up I see."  George saying to Ron and Hermione as they entered the kitchen.

Hermione blushed and Ron turned a nice shade of red.  

"We were just leaving.  Goodnight to you all!" and with a loud crack the twins disapparated. 

"Gits" said Ron shaking his head.  "Who wants to eat?"

**A/N 2:**

Please review! Thanks!


	5. A Walk To Remember

Disclaimer:  I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she owns everything.  I am mearly borrowing the characters I love so much!  The plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! So to all of you…. a big thanks!  

THANKS TO THE FF. REVIEWERS!!

SummerRaven, pril, StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS, HPnLOTRrox, NCDSbookworm, rosesandgod.

Thanks you guys!

**AN:  **sorry for the big delay! Hopefully the next one will be faster!  Thanks to all that read and take time to review!! Oh yeah, this chapter is fluff, but I cant help it, I love fluff!  

Happy reading.****

A Walk to Remember 

Harry hasn't been bothered by his dreams since the demise of Voldemort.  Many times he has wakened up in the middle of the night sweating and in pain from his scar.  He had wished for those dreams to vanish and never return and after Voldemort was defeated, return, it never did.  His dreams since then had been dreams normal people had.  Like things one was anxious about, things that happened that day, things that foretold the future, worst fears, significant others, friends etc.  But for the life of Harry Potter he could not put his finger on why his dream had bothered him so much.  After all, he's dreamt of friends before, lots of times, dreaming about Ginny shouldn't be any different at all.  He sat up on his bed and glanced at his watch, it was 5: 30 AM Thursday morning.  

_'What am I doing?'_ he asked himself

_'I've been here 6 bloody days and…'  _Harry didn't know exactly how to put it, what was he doing exactly?  

Fed up with himself and the fact that he was awake in the wee hours of the morning, he got up quietly from his bed and made to dress, for the idea of going back to bed was an impossible feat, he chanced a look at Ron's sleeping body careful not to wake him up.  He felt jealous that his friend was still sleeping and he, Harry was not.

Harry made his way to the kitchen ever so lightly as he took careful steps so not to wake anybody else up.  As he reached the third landing, he passed by Ginny and Hermione's room and stopped to look at the door.  He thought that the reason for he being awake was on the other side of that very door probably dreaming of God knows what and least of all, sleeping.  As he shook himself out of his reverie, he took a step forward and

"CREEEAAAKK" ……      

_'Great'_ _he thought._

Without thinking, he dashed off and made his way, not caring if anyone heard him just as long as he wasn't caught staring at Ginny's door.   When he reached the landing, he looked at the ever so empty kitchen, in a couple of hours, this kitchen will be filled with Weasley's and extended Weasley's having a happy breakfast talking and laughing.  It was quite peaceful now, the window showed bits of light as his eyes took in the surrounding.  'The sun hasn't even risen up yet' Harry thought glumly.  The horizon was only starting to show bits of color that reminded him of Ginny's hair when it caught the firelight at night. 

Harry froze as soon as he thought this; he buried his face in his hand and muttered under his breath.  Ginny has been a constant companion in his head for the past week or so since he had stepped foot in The Burrow that Friday afternoon.  Not that he minded of course, he liked it actually. 

But its started to dawn on Harry Potter that he would notice little subtleties about Ginny whether it was how her eyes shone in comparison to the stars when they talked at night, how her eyes would smile along with the rest of her face when Fred would say something funny, how he would smile for no other reason other than because she was smiling, how he looked forward to closing his eyes at night because he knew he would see her face.  Harry attributed those feelings as just missing a good friend, after all, they are _friends_, and they don't see each other often due to their work schedule.    He thought it would go away after a while, this feeling he had and attributed to nothing but friendship, but now as he stood in this quiet kitchen at the Weasley household, Harry Potter wasn't sure he wanted it to.

_'I think I'll go on that walk now' _Harry told himself.

Harry beckoned his jumper that was left in the sofa to come to him with a simple _'Accio'_.  It was still a bit chilly outside and he had nothing but a shirt and pants on.        

He started to put his sweater on and stopped mid dress as he breathed in the new scent his sweater had acquired; it smelled of raspberry and cinnamon.  He remembered how he had offered it to Ginny last night for she was feeling a bit cold while they sat talking on the hearthrug in front of the fireplace.  He remembered how it hung loosely on her shoulders and how the sleeves went past her hands but instead of looking like an old odd rag doll she looked rather cute.  He fancied the way Ginny looked in his clothes and made a mental note to get himself in another situation where Ginny would need to be accommodated, clothes wise and he Harry would just be the person to do it.

Harry groaned once again.  He made his way out the back door from the kitchen, this lead to the yard where most of the wild flowers grew and big willow trees shaded the back yard with its massive walls of branches that looked like a frozen waterfall of buds and blossoms.  He walked a bit farther taking in the scent and view of the semi- lit back yard.  He finally found the tree he had always gone to when he needed to think when he was at The Burrow, it was placed in the middle of a group of trees, the tree was dwarfed by its massive neighbors and its own canopy was swallowed by the willows massive hangings.  It had one very low but sturdy branch that was at a convenient height for sitting; Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the branch was bewitched to stay like that.  He liked this spot, he had always come here when he was troubled more or less, and he kind of made this spot his own.  

It really was quite picturesque.  With the view facing east, he settled himself down and heaved a big sigh.   

_'Mate what are you doing? You can't ignore this issue any farther you know' _Harry's head told himself.

"Ignore what?" he said out loud.

Harry didn't usually talk to himself but _special_ times calls for desperate measures.  

'The fact of the matter is my friend, that you have to face it, and I do not know what you are on about, frankly I think it's about time!' 

"What?" Harry said while hitting the back of his head repeatedly on the tree in which he was leaning against.  

But Harry knew what, he had suspected on Tuesday, even on Wednesday, but this morning he knew.  All week long he had been thinking about Ginny Weasley, how the sun caught her hair, how she smiled unblushingly towards him, how she twirled her pen in between her fingers when pausing from writing something.  Harry realized that he could sit there for a very long time just naming things about Ginny that he found endearing and not care who thought what.  He likes thinking about Ginny; he likes how she made him feel when they looked at each other, he likes how she laughs, how she makes a face when she's confused, he likes... and then a sudden wave of realization hit Harry.

"I like Ginny!" he blurted out, loudly than he had intended his volume to be when he said this to the trees.  He was so taken aback by his sudden confession that he warily looked around at the lightning surrounding as to see if anyone heard him.   

"Oh my God, I like Ginny."  He repeated more calmly but with a spring to his voice and a smile on his face.  He was filled with happiness, he felt like a ton of bricks was just lifted off of his shoulders.  He got up, he could not contend to sit any longer.  

'Now what?' he thought to himself.  Since they graduated from Hogwarts Harry didn't have time to date or even make a habit of it.  With training and Voldemort, his fame and popularity he didn't want the extra baggage of having a girlfriend.  Sure he often felt lonely seeing his friends be with their special someone but he thought that his situation was not like the situation of others.  Sure he was set up on blind dates but obviously none worked out.  The fact that with all the girls that he had gone out with, none had really captured him, none filled his mind when he was thinking, not one of them made Harry want to see them again when they were apart.  He felt that these women were going out with him to date THE HARRY POTTER and not Harry.  They were beautiful by standards and anyone would probably have lined up to date these women, but there wasn't anything special with them, at least to Harry. Harry sat down again on the branch and closed his eyes, once again; he saw Ginny's face smiling back at him.  He breathed a big sigh and thought of how Ginny captured him unlike the other women.  When they were apart, Harry was thinking of when he would see her again, when she was there he couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was definitely beautiful and most of all Ginny knew him as Harry, not the Harry that defeated Voldemort and especially not the famous Harry that everyone was so fond of, just the normal Harry that is basically a part of the family and a good friend.  Harry frowned at the thought. 

"Friend" said Harry, his frown turning into worry.

He had not registered the fact that they _are_ friends.

Harry once again started hitting his head against the trunk repeatedly.  They were friends Harry thought and he was about 10 years late on the _liking-her-back_ part.  Friend being the operative word here, Ginny probably had no idea of Harry's new found feeling and he felt sick to his stomach thinking that Ginny might reject him in reasoning that she didn't want to hurt their existing friendship.

With Harry's mind producing a hundred thoughts a second about Ginny rejecting him, he did not realize that the sun was up and that someone was looking at him from the kitchen window.

_'HOLD IT!'_ his mind told him.

'Stop beating yourself up with this because you cannot speak for how she feels, only she can speak for herself.  So stop jumping to conclusions and think positive.  You're late enough as it is, oh about ten years, you will not bugger this up Harry Potter!  Think of it this way, the best relationships are the ones where the couples were friends before hand, so technically you're ahead.  Now get up, get some breakfast and get your girl. '

"YEAH!"  Harry said to himself.

"Who are you talking to Harry?"  

Harry froze and felt his inside slowly churn in embarrassment.  He turned around in deep mortification to see Ginny smiling at him looking confused and amused at the same time.  

'Great' he thought.  

"If you're not done talking to yourself, I can come back later." Ginny said mockingly to Harry with a huge grin on her face.

Harry tried to speak but all that came out was dead air.  'God she's pretty.'

Ginny spoke again

"Oh, so you have a friend.  In that case would your friend like to join us for breakfast?" Ginny said looking at the empty space beside Harry.

Harry still had not moved and quite frankly still didn't know how to handle the situation after all, Ginny had caught him in a pretty embarrassing situation.  Just then Ginny, seeing the confused look in Harry's face broke out in laughter and Harry couldn't help but smile and then an idea surfaced and he took action.

Harry took a step forward to the laughing Ginny, grabbed her wrist, pulled her close and………..started tickling her.  

"Harry NO!"  Ginny made an attempt to get away but Harry wrapped his left arm around her while pinning both her hands with his arms and proceeded to tickle the still laughing Ginny.

"HA…ha….rry……no…..hehahehahaha…."

"So you think that's funny?"  Harry asked not able to control his laughter as well.

"Ye..Yes…haha" Ginny answered back in between laughs. 

"Oh really?"  Harry said trying to hold onto the squirming Ginny.

"YES!…Hahaha….OK..ok….NO! I give up…..I…i…..i…...give….up….Harry!"  Ginny said out of breath.

"That's what I thought!"  Harry said still holding onto her.

"You are mean Harry Potter!"   Ginny said turning around to face her assailant still smiling.

When Harry looked at Ginny it took all sense and constraint he had in his body not to kiss her then and there, damn the consequences.  He was still holding her, first of all, and given the moment they had just shared, it was inevitable.  But that wouldn't have been smart.  

'Get a hold of yourself Harry!'  his conscience snapped.

And with that, Harry let Ginny go hesitantly.  But to his surprise, instead of backing away, Ginny stood rooted to her spot and kept her stare at Harry.  Harry couldn't help but think that all this time, he'd had this wonderful being under his nose and he only took notice of it now.  Cool early morning breeze swept the trees and strands of Ginny's hair blew onto her cheek.  Harry's hand was upon her cheek and tucking the fly-aways behind her ear before he could stop it.

Ginny couldn't get herself to turn away.  It took all her strength not to go on her toes and kiss Harry then and there before the moment was lost, damn the consequences.  They had just shared a moment worthy of a kiss hadn't they?  Did Harry just flirt with her and she flirted back, openly?  Ginny's mind was racing a mile a minute to explain this moment.  But she thought instead…

'Just enjoy this Ginny!  Enjoy first and think later.'  

She gave Harry a smile that she hoped had not betrayed her feelings.  Harry returned it and just when he was about to say something Ron called from the kitchen door.

"OY!!! YOU LOT, IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST BETTER COME AND GET IT!!"

Ginny wasn't sure if she was going to be able to speak, but tried anyway.

"I think we better go."  Ginny said, coming out as nothing but a whisper, still not breaking Harry's gaze.

Harry gave her a nod for he too thought it was an impossible feat to speak and was afraid that if he did he was going to say something he wasn't prepared for her to hear.

Ginny finally succumbed and looked away to the direction of the house.  She was a couple of steps ahead of Harry and she could hear his footsteps following her.  She could smell the breakfast cooking in the kitchen and was suddenly aware that she was hungry.  

"Hey Harry?"  she said stopping on her track and turning around to face him.

"Yes, Ginny."

"Are we going to invite your friend?"  Ginny said grinning.

Harry looked at her and with a smile on his face, he started for Ginny.

Ginny saw what was coming and with a little scream made a dash for the kitchen door Ron had left open. Harry had just caught her shirt when they reached the threshold only to see that all the face seated at the table was looking at them.  Harry immediately let go of Ginny's shirt and Ginny suppressed her laughter.  They looked like two teenage couple caught at doing something they shouldn't have.  Ginny gave Harry a smile and nodded towards the inquiring minds in front of them before making their way to the two vacant seats beside Ron and Hermione.  

Ron obviously was stuffing his face to notice anything but Hermione's eyes never left Ginny's or Harry's watching for anything that might betray their actions.  

" You were up early Dear."  Mrs. Weasley said to Harry

"Err…yeah, I fancied a walk."

"A walk?  At 6 in the morning?" Ron said in between mouthfuls. 

 "I used to do that, early morning walks are the best way to start the day."  Said Emma.

Ginny was curious into what Harry was up at 6 in the morning for, but was sure he didn't want everybody discussing it during breakfast.  So she made to turn the conversation to a different topic.

"So what are we doing today?"  addressing her question to the table, so anyone can answer.

"Well.  Emma suggests that we have a barbeque, muggle style."  Said Arthur happily.

And with that the table was engaged in talking about barbeques and who's preparing what and so on and so on.

Harry looked at Ginny in between bites of his eggs and sausages.  For the hundredth time that morning, he thought of how pretty she was.  He was aware that the table was full of Weasley's but that didn't stop him stealing a glance at Ginny once in a while.  He was still looking at her when Ginny caught him and gave him one of those smiles that Harry had grown to love, casually interrupting the beat of his heart.  He felt warm all over and he couldn't help smiling to himself only to find that when he looked down, his elbow was in the butter dish.

Ginny pretended not to notice for the sake of Harry, but her smile broadened and she kept on eating.  Looking forward to what else the day would bring.  

'Good start indeed!'  she thought.   'Good start indeed.' 

      


	6. Revelations and Letters

Disclaimer: I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she owns everything. I am merely borrowing the characters I love so much! The plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! So to all of you…. a big thanks!

**AN:** the beginning of Ginny's walk is a compilation of songs I think Ginny is feeling, in my opinion, these songs represent how she feels about Harry at the present moment and also past, they are absolutely magnificent songs and I think everyone should listen to it to get the full view and meaning. So I guess the part of Ginny's walk will count as a songfic (kind of, she wont be singing it, instead thinking it, and it will be a mix of three songs.) Hope you guys like it, I never really thought of doing songfics but I just had to cause of the lyrics and Ginny's situation. Who knows, maybe more will come! Thanks to all that reviewed once again! You guys rock!

Happy Reading!

**Revelations and Letters**

As Ginny sat alone under the very same tree she found Harry that very morning, she thought of once again how lucky she was. She had a wonderful family, a great job and fantastic friends. But Ginny could not help but feel a void that has been building up all week. Selfishness was not one of Ginny's characteristics and she didn't like it on other people as well, but she couldn't help but feel just that. She should be happy right? Having friends and a family that suffocates you with enough love, yes she should be happy, but she was not, she wanted one more thing.

Being around Harry all week had taken more of a toll on her than she expected. He was not to blame for what she felt of course, the man had no idea, but for Ginny, seeing him day in and day out made her see what she was so close to, but yet, so damn far.

Ginny let out a small laugh at the cliché. She was not prepared for this.

"Ginny don't cry." she told herself, more of a mantra than a command.

_'Why, why, why?'_

_'Sometimes when I'm alone at night and  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone I walk with him till morning  
Without him I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me'_

Ginny thought glumly, many nights she has spent thinking about what could have been, what could be with Harry. Many nights she had cried to sleep thinking of him, she was ashamed, and more often than not, she felt childish at her behavior. What twenty-year-old career woman cries of her crush for ten years? Sometimes, she scolded her self for feeling this way for him, but Ginny knew that deep inside, it was more than crying for a crush of ten years that never ended, it was and is the love she felt for a person that no matter how she tried, never ended, but only grew. The love that one feels for another being when they are convinced there is no one else on this planet for them but that one. She hated and loved this feeling. Since the graduation from Hogwarts had basically up started everyone's lives, and different paths started to show for different people, the scarcity of seeing Harry was one pro/ con that Ginny favored. This is when she had begun the process in her head that the love she felt for Harry was inside her head, mind and heart, and therefore will stay inside her, tucked away, with no one none the wiser. Besides, voicing it out loud would do no good, so why bother? It had stayed inside her mind and imagination for almost three years, until today. This week at The Burrow had changed everything; to ignore this any longer would be stupid.

_'Where do I go from here?  
This isn't where I intended to be  
I had it all, he believed in me  
I believed in him_

_Certainties disappear  
What do I do for my dream to survive?  
How do I keep my passions alive,  
As I used to do?_

_Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
frightened he'll slip away.'_

Ginny put her head in her palms, shaking her head as she did so. The realization that she actually thought she could hide this from anyone and most of all herself was dawning on her. She was scared and she didn't know how to handle it. Keeping it hidden all these years and suddenly admitting to it, was a feat she underestimated. Fifth year was different, she had things to distract her and she had a cover and a front that was unbreakable. It was also in its early stages, so it was easier. But now, keeping it inside seems to have worsened it.

Ginny had gotten herself in a predicament that she saw no way out of.

'I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days when I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else

_I don't know how to take this  
I don't see why he moves me  
He's a man, he's just a man  
And I've had so many men before  
In very many ways  
He's just one more..._

_Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love?  
Let my feelings out?  
I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?_

_I do think it's rather funny  
That I should be in this position?  
I'm the one who's always been  
So calm, so cool, no lover's fool  
Running every show  
He scares me so..._

_I never thought I'd come to this  
What's it all about?_

_Yet if he said he loved me  
I'd be lost, I'd be frightened  
I couldn't cope, just couldn't cope  
I'd turn my head, I'd back away  
I wouldn't want to know  
He scares me so  
I want him so'_

A cool breeze swept the trees and made it to her and she could smell the food being cooked in the front yard. She smiled and then lifted her head, took a deep breath and with a finger wiped the one tear that she shed once again for the man that she loved.

"I love him so…" she said in a faint whisper. She shook herself more out of making a new start than anything. And with that, Ginny Weasley got up from her spot and made her way to her laughing and chattering family, head held high and with her heart unbelievably lighter. Feeling a little better, she smiled.

"Hey Gin, where have you been?" Bill asked his sister.

"I went for some fresh air, had a bit of a head ache."

"Are you sure Gin? I can give you something if you want." Emma said to her sister in-law.

"Yes, I'm fine Doctor." She said with a smile. "You're on holiday remember?"

"Oh you know her." Charlie said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Emma and Ginny both gave him a disgusting look.

"Chew darling." Said his wife wiping a run away mash potato off his chin.

Ginny gave a smile. And when she turned around she was surprised to see Harry standing behind her, holding out a plate of food.

"Thanks." She said taking the plate.

"No problem, I heard you had a head ache? You Ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said with more conviction than she felt. She saw Harry's face and offered him an apologetic smile. He smiled back and said…

"So…"

"So…." She said back trying to get more out of that sentence, if there were any.

Is that a blush she is seeing or are her eyes deceiving her?

"Are you Ok Harry?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I was just…."

"Hey Ginny, try this" Ron said handing her what looked like meat on a stick.

"It's a bobkashish" Ron said with a big smile like he had just found a bunch of galleons under his bed.

"A bob what?" She looked at her brother and then to Harry who looked like he was trying to suppress a giggle.

"A shish kabob" Hermione interjected.

"Same deal." Ron said.

"It looks like meat on a stick to me, what is it?"

"It's exactly that." Harry answered.

"Oh, right then."

"It's bloody good!" said Ron.

"Go on Gin, try it, it really is quite good, Bill, Charlie and your Dad are quite good on the grill." Hermione said.

"Yeah, and if anything, we have a doctor on the premises."

"Oh thanks Ron!" Ginny said finally taking a bite out of the stick.

"Oh goodness, this is good!"

She looked at Harry only to see him smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" he said smiling more broadly while shaking his head. "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure"

She, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to go sit by the shade were they magicked chairs to appear out of thin air.

"So Mione, what are you going to do after this week, does Professor McGonagall want you at school for the start of July?" she asked her friend, the boys were having their own conversation about Quidditch, from what Ginny surmises.

"Well, seeing that for the last year, I have been basically doing research on the finer things in transfiguration, she thinks I'm ready. I already know the basics so she said to enjoy what's left of my summer and use it to rest."

"That's nice, are you looking forward to it? You must be the youngest Transfiguration professor in the history of Hogwarts 'Mione."

"Assistant transfiguration Professor Gin. And its not like it's a permanent thing, she just asked if I would be interested in it, and since Ron this year will be traveling more, I thought I'd keep myself busy."

"Well, that's all in good fun then, but don't turn into McGonagall reincarnate on us eh? We wont want that."

"Yes! We definitely _wont!_" Ron said emerging from his conversation from Harry.

Hermione smiled at her fiancé then turned to Ginny. "How about you Gin? Going to go to work right away?"

But Ginny could not answer for a large barn owl swept over to where they were eating, stopped right in front of Ginny and stretched its leg for her to unfasten the note attached.

"Here you go." Ginny said to the owl offering her a handful of corn. The barn owl took plenty of nibbles, gave Ginny a friendly bite on the palm before flying away.

"What's that?" Ron asked also voicing the question that Harry was thinking.

"Its an envelope dunder head." Said by a passing Fred

"I know what it is dung brain." Ron retorted

"Will you two grow up." Ginny said to her brothers.

"Lets see then." Ron said after throwing Fred a dirty look.

Ginny opened the letter, but knew what it was just from the envelope. It was her work envelope she knew, but _'what do they want? They know I'm on Holidays.'_

She tore opened the envelope and preceded to read out loud a note that seem to be written very uniformly.

_"Dear Ginevra,"_ She read out loud.

_"I know you are on holidays so forgive me for writing and bothering you on such an occasion. You are very aware of course of the August issue that Witch Weekly has in the upcoming month. I am talking about of course of the 25 Hottest Quidditch player issue that we are so honored to be doing this year. Now the reason for my letter is that 6 writers in total were assigned 4 players each, which would make the total count 24 players for 6 writers. Of course, there was a draw in the office and there was one minor glitch that one over looked when making up this so called 'draw', and that is 1 player was left behind. Low and behold, when I found out who was the last to be drawn I thought immediately of you. After all, he did come as number 1 and we would need to do an extra long portion of him and whom else would I rather have done it than our own Junior Editor."…_

Ginny paused and swallowed; she could feel all eyes on her and wondered if they saw the blush that was starting to creep up her neck. She continued…

_"I am talking of course of Ryan West, the seeker for the Chudley Cannon and the hottest Quidditch player voted accordingly by England! Now Ginevra, I know you will do a fantastic job with Mr. West and am confident that this will be a fantastic finish product. He will be by the office next week ready to work. Once again, sorry for bothering you, I just had to tell you of the wonderful news. Send my regards to the Weasley Family will you. Cheers Darling._

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda Clary-Hill_

_Editor"_

Ginny could not help but smile to herself. She was pretty sure that her blush was in plain view. But she couldn't help it.

"Hold on! Doez that letter mean, what I think it means?" voiced Fleur.

Ginny wasn't even aware that her three sister in- laws had come to join the party. No other reason but probably the mere mention of Ryan West.

"Yes, yes, I think it does." Said Penny from behind Hermione.

"Well, well, well. Our Ginny will get a one on one special with probably the most good looking man ever made, besides us of course." Said George joining the party and Fred following it with a low whistle.

"Oh come off of it you guys. It's just an assignment. I've had it before you know?" Ginny said in her defense smiling nervously. She wanted to look at Harry but for some reason she couldn't get herself to. _'Calm down face, calm down!' _she told her reddening face.

"She likes to say _'Of course'_ a lot doesn't she? Your editor." Ron said.

But just then a goblet near Harry exploded emitting green and red sparks and pumpkin juice spilled everywhere where Harry was sitting a few moments ago.

"Hey" said Hermione looking around "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know he was here a moment ago." Ron answered.

* * *

_INSIDE THE KITCHEN_

"Hey mate, what is every body out there doing?" Asked Bill

"Talking about that West seeker. Ginny got an assignment concerning him and their pretty exited about it." Harry said bitterly.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He answered back. And with that, Bill and Percy headed out of the kitchen in the direction of the tree no doubt to claim their wives, passing Ron on the way.

"Hey Harry." Said Ron. "Your goblet exploded, thought I would let you know. Where did you go?"

"Thanks, I just thought I heard someone call me." He said trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Listen, I don't know what part you heard but Ginny got assigned Ryan West for the article. I wonder who got me? I would have thought they would assign Ginny to me seeing that I am her brother. But alls fair right? Are you going back outside?"

"Err...yeah. I'm just going replace that goblet. I'll be right out." Harry said to Ron.

Harry started for the cupboard and pulled out another goblet and poured himself a glass full of pumpkin juice, he drank it straight up. Harry had to admit it, his feelings for Ginny is real. As real as it could get. The first pangs of jealousy had hit him hard. If he had not left before that goblet shattered, everyone would have been looking at him, and he did not want that attention.

He had to go, he probably shouldn't have walked out like that but he couldn't look at Ginny's flushing face at the mere mention of Ryan West. And hearing the prospect of Ginny and him working together side by side made Harry feel ill.

_'Did Ginny really like this Ryan West?' _he thought as he made his way to the table and settled himself.

_'Figures, I finally find someone like her and this happens.'_

"Harry?." Ginny said softly by the door.

"Oh, hey Gin." Said Harry looking up.

"You Ok? You look a little red."

"Yes, im fine. So when do you go back to work?"

"This Tuesday the first. How about you?" She asked joining him at the table sitting across him.

"Oh, I've received an owl from Dung that there is an over-seas project he and Dumbledore will have to attend to these few weeks. So I wont really have to go back to training until they come back. I have to report to Tonks every week just for the Orders sake but that's about it. I'll probably be spending a bit of time in London."

"That's great!" Ginny exclaimed sounding a bit too enthusiastic; it brought a smile to Harry's face.

"I mean, you know our headquarters is in London, maybe you can stop by and see the building. I mean if you have time that's all. Maybe go to lunch or something." She said to Harry trying hard not to blush.

_'Oh my gosh, did I just ask Harry out??' _

"I'd love that Gin." Harry said smilingly.

_'Oh my gosh, did he just say YES?!?' _

"Ok, great." Was all she could muster. "I came here to fetch Hermione something, but I seem to have forgotten what it was she wanted me to fetch." She said getting up from the table and looking around the kitchen.

_'God she's cute' _Harry thought.

"Oh right!" said Ginny making her way to the countertop where laid a book. She picked it up and turned to Harry. "Are you coming outside?"

"Yup" Harry said while slipping from behind the table and following Ginny outside.

Both Harry and Ginny's heart felt lighter as they walked out of the kitchen together. One was happy that the other seem to have said _yes_ to a possible visit and lunch date, and the other happy that one seem to have forgotten about other man to ask about said visit and lunch date. Both unaware of what the other was feeling but very much aware of their own.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE )

THANKS

AN: 2

Do listen to the songs if you have time. If you are an H/G fan, trust me, you'll love the songs! Cheers darlings!!!


	7. Back At Home

**Disclaimer:** I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she owns everything. I am merely borrowing the characters I love so much! The plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! So to all of you…. a big thanks!

**A/N:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for the delay! A big heartfelt thanks to all those that kept reviewing. I know it took me months to write again, hopefully it won't take me another six months to update! Thanks again and please review! ILOVEYOUALL!

The songs that were used in the previous chapters were from musicals, they were:

"Les Miserables: On My Own"

"Evita: You Must Love Me"

"Jesus Christ Super Star: I Don't Know How to Love Him"

**Back At Home**

Ginny looked around a familiar sight she has not laid eyes on in about a week and half. Her flat is how she had left it, clean and tidy and ready for no preparation for when she got back, she prepared all that needed to be prepared before she had left, Ginny sighed, she was always prepared and organized when she had to be. She put her bags down on her foyer not bothering to settle it in her room, she wanted to take a moment to look at the place she had called her home since she moved out of The Burrow, it was great to be back at The Burrow, yes, but there was something about her own flat that seemed homey as well. She sighed once again at her thoughts with a smile playing at her lips. Much has happened at The Burrow at the reunion and she couldn't hide her glee and she let out a noise much like mix between a giggle and a squeal but in a very high pitch tone accompanied with a little jump. The thought of it made her delirious, not delirious bad of course, delirious good, the kind of delirious that involved a certain Harry Potter.

"Calm your self Ginny" she said out loud, feeling a little silly at her little outburst. But a thought occurred to her,

"Oh, sod it!" she was alone for Merlins sake!

So without any reservation, she picked up her bags and skipped to her bedroom like nobody's business.

_In Harry's Flat_

He apparated to his flat accompanied by his bags after he had left The Burrow just after 2pm Monday afternoon, he would've left earlier if it had not been for Ginny. But since she had stayed, there was no question, he too would stay. The rest of the family left over the weekend, mostly because they lived far or because they started work in the beginning of the week. But none of these reasons concerned Harry, he wanted to get back early because his place was a mess. Taking a look around his flat, he cringed at the idea that it had been left like that for almost a week; it made him question why he didn't have a house elf. Harry shook his head at the thought.

"House elf". He said with a smile.

With that, Harry magiked his bag to follow him into his room, he would take a quick shower and then get to work. He still had a few parchments of reports to send Tonks and Remus about his research on animagi; he also has to pick up holiday mail from his flat neighbor Mrs. Winterbourne because he had all his mail redirected to the nice old witch next door for the holidays and last but not least to tidy up his flat, the most challenging of all tasks. He reached his room and out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright red blanket on the floor. It brought a smile to his lips for it made him think of a person he was not able to forget until he reached his flat and saw the mess he had left. The blanket was given to him by Hermione and Ron last Christmas, although he had a gut feeling that it was Hermione's idea and not Ron's. The blanket was enchanted to adjust to the wearer's temperature making him or her feel as comfortable as they could. He picked it up and laid it on his bed and out of nowhere Harry let out a joyful woot of happiness that was heard all over his flat.

_Back at Ginny's_

Ginny settled herself on her couch with a loud thump accompanied by a bright emerald blanket that Hermione and Ron had given her last Christmas. She loved that blanket, she didn't know why, she just did. She opened the muggle book that Hermione had given her this Christmas about a singleton that lived in London trying to find love in her thirties and having found it in two guys at the same time.

"Hmmm, drama" Ginny said out loud, "This ought to be good!" With that she opened the book and started reading.

Ginny awakened with a start. She felt a nib on her toes and when she looked down she saw a large brown barn owl with bright brown eyes.

"Willow!" Ginny said as the owl ceased biting her toe and hooted to the sight of her now awake friend. She had let the owl have some freedom for the week for she didn't really need her at the Burrow. Willow was hesitant leaving her master but Ginny convinced her that she would be fine and was confident that the owl could take care of herself. She had a flap in the window that was just big enough to let her in when she wanted to come home.

"Oh how nice to see you! So, how was your vacation? Mine was excellent!"

The owl tilted its head to Ginny and hooted once again, "Nice to hear that yours went nicely too!"

"I must've fallen asleep! Merlin, its nearly 9 o'clock" Ginny said with a sleepy voice.

The owl looked at her with questioning eyes. "What?" Ginny asked.

"HOOOT" said the owl.

Ginny let out a soft giggle. "Oh you!"

Ginny got up and went to survey the kitchen for something to eat, it's been a while since she ate and she was getting hungry. She settled for making a pot of coffee, whilst filling up the coffee pot she saw one of many fashion magazines she had a subscription to. "WitchStyle" one of her favorites, lay on the counter unmoved and unread. She remembered it coming in just before she had left for the Burrow but didn't bother bringing it with her for she doubt she could read there anyway. On the cover was a very pretty witch named "Cameron Bray", she flipped her flowing blond hair and laughed on the cover of the magazine dressed in a very posh and sexy dress. But what caught Ginny's eyes was something she didn't notice before; on the right was a little inset photo of a very very good looking wizard that was a subject of many conversations between the ladies at The Burrow and was a cause of not one but two fights between the marrieds. Ginny felt a very heavy sensation on her left arm and when she felt wetness on her hands she had realized that the coffee pot was overflowing with water.

"Oh geez!" she exclaimed, looking at the magazine like it was its fault.

She emptied the excess water replaced it on the coffee maker and waved her wand while saying "creo" for it to start making the coffee. She stood in the middle of her kitchen trying to ignore the curious feeling that had made its way to her head.

_'Just pick it up Ginny, you know you want too!'_ said her inner voice.

She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips still unmoved. Finally her curiosity had won over and she picked up the magazine and read the sub heading on the bottom of West's picture.

It read _"West and Bray? Making Magic?"_

Ginny's pursed up lips turned into a frown. "Whaat?" she said

She chanced a look at the picture of Ryan West and she couldn't deny that he was very much a handsome man. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed at Ryan West's picture. It was smiling at her, sheepishly! She couldn't hide the smirked that played on her mouth at the thought of his sheepish smile.

The smell of the coffee brewing made her snap out to her senses. And she stood there once again dumbfounded.

"Get a grip Ginny!" she said to herself. "You're acting like a third year Hufflepuff!"

The heading had definitely caught her attention but she resolved to reading the magazine later after she had had her mug of coffee. Ginny sat at her kitchen table allowing herself to relax and reflect on the fabulous holiday that she just had. Never would she have guessed the things that happen during her stay. Most of it was because of Harry, seeing him again after so long was weird, good weird of course. Ginny was forced to finally realize her feelings after burying it for so long and it made her happy and scared at the same time.

This time they were adults and feelings that were once called upon as 'puppy love' had turned into something more serious, something more grown up. Ginny having thought her feelings only existed in her dreams wasn't prepared for the realization that instead of hiding her feelings from Harry which she thought was for the best, she had done exactly the opposite of what she should've because hiding only nourished it. But at the same time she felt free again, this sudden understanding of her feelings made her happy, her spirits were high, and even though she knew nothing of Harry's feelings for her, it didn't matter, well, to be honest it mattered a little bit….

_'But just a little.'_ she thought with a smile.

Coffee mug in one hand and the magazine in the other, she made her way to the couch where a sleeping Willow had settled.

"All right then Will, lets see what's up with the man of the hour." She said to the owl.

Willow answered with a sleepy nod and tucked her head under her wing.

Ginny wondered why Willow was so sleepy considering that it was prime hunting hour for the owl. She shrugged it off thinking she probably flew all morning from wherever she was to be back by the time Ginny got back from the Burrow. Ginny opened the magazine to where the article of Ryan West and Cameron Bray was. According to the magazine, they have been seen in muggle and magic London over a period of time and been reported to be at the hottest witches and wizard hangouts for the past months. While West denies all rumors about a relationship, claiming 'We're just friends', Cameron is all but percise to say that ' You'll just have to see, won't you?'

"Figures" Ginny said with a hint of irritation. "The athlete that every girl wants hooking up with the model all the boys want."

Ginny chanced a look at the time and it pointed to "Sleep now or be late tomorrow."

And with that Ginny made her way to her bedroom a bit irritated at what she had just read, a little bit excited for work tomorrow and a bit nervous at her upcoming assignment. But the professional junior editor that Ginny was, she would not let a little star struck-ness faze her or even a little bit of jealousy affect her. He was nothing but a Quidditch player, her brother was one and her family is basically filled of famous people, he was no different and for Merlin's sake she was friends with Harry Potter!

With Harry as her last thought, Ginny drifted to dream filled sleep.

_Back at Harry's_

With his flat looking more like a flat, Harry finally settled down after finishing his to do list for the day. He had sent his parchment to Remus using Hedwig. The large white owl was all too happy to see him return and Harry had to admit that he had missed the owl over the holidays. He then picked up his mail from Mrs. Winterbourne; Harry had always liked her, she was very pleasant and even offered Harry a cup of tea. He had to decline unfortunately due to his 'to do list' but Mrs. Winterbourne opted for a rain check, which Harry will definitely keep.

Just finishing tidying up his living room he finally was able to sit down and relax. He has plenty of time between now and when Dumbledore returns from his trip to Europe until training begins again. He thought that the old wizard was giving him a break and was using his trip to grant Harry an extended holiday. True, Harry could've trained with Remus and the other aurors under the Order but Harry has been working so much for the last three years that he was grateful at the old man for giving him a break.

Harry smiled to himself at the thought of having time off to think about Ginny.

"I mean life." he said with a snap

"I mean work." He added.

He let out groan and buried his messy head under the pillow and earned him a curious look from Hedwig.

Harry answered with a boyish smile. He was dreading and anticipating this moment. The moment where there was nothing else to occupy his head and that he would have to think about his newfound awareness alone, without anyone else around. The minute he appeared at the burrow and saw Ginny for the fist time in what seemed like years stirred something in him that he's never felt before. The week at the Burrow just verified those feelings. He definitely likes Ginny and it makes him ill every time to think that he could be too late and that Ginny might not return his feelings and that she cant totally blame her because….

_'Get a grip! You are acting like a third year Hufflepuff' _he told himself.

_'Listen mate, you're Harry bloody Potter for Merlins' sake!'_ his conscience snapped at him. _'You have lots of time to woo Ginny and get her to fall for you again!' _

"Woo?" Harry said out loud with a bit of disbelief at his conscience choice of words.

_'You just have to make the first move, before someone else does.'_

Like snapping out of a trans, Harry sat up straight and thought about that 'someone else'. With new renowned vigor, he resolved that starting tomorrow morning he would begin a little operation of his own to catch the heart of a certain female Weasley once again. With his last thought belonging to Ginny, Harry slept soundly as the darkness passed and the midnight sun crept.


	8. Crushes, lifts and gingerbread witches

Disclaimer: I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she owns everything. I am merely borrowing the characters I love so much! The plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! So to all of you…. a big thanks!

A/N: just a note, Mad –eye is over seas and Dumbledore is in Europe. They left at the same time, was at the same place but separated due to other commitments. This is one insignificant detail that none of you readers should worry about. It doesn't make a difference to the story. Just wanted to get it straightened out for my own personal idiosyncrasy, I hate it when things aren't clear. Anyways, read on. =) Thanks.

TO: Kyrissaean, pril, shippie, HPnLOTRrox, jenn48, Lourdes, Potteranne, Satoriste, Hpfreak8, sunshyne8 i'm hpfreak8, koonelli, Sarahamanda, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus & katc, thank you all for taking your time to review. =)

Crushes, lifts and gingerbread witches. 

"Ginevra Weasley!" exclaimed a female voice at the door.

Ginny smiled and turned around to the voice of her very best friend (possibly other than Hermione) and office mate, Devon Grier.

"Ahh…Devon" sighed Ginny jokingly. Devon was a couple of years older than Ginny and she worked as the accessories director for Witch Weekly. They had developed a friendship for the past several years, finding many things in common, one very big one being that Devon was the baby of the family out of 5, she being the only girl. So naturally she and Ginny had lots to talk about. There were lots of other qualities that they shared, she was very nice and polite, straightforward but not to blunt. She was the perfect friend for Ginny; they complemented each other in all the ways, but Ginny, being the girl that she is, did feel a bit of envy for her friend. Mainly because she was beautiful, gorgeous as a matter of fact. Don't get her wrong, Ginny could hold her own, but who could compete with a girl that had a brief stint in modeling, was damn good at it, had all the men and wizards alike at their beck and call was polite and down to earth as ever nonetheless. This is the main reason Ginny liked her; she could have all the things in the world, but didn't use such ways to get it.

"Is that all I get??" Devon asked hurt.

Ginny broke her smile and turned towards the door to envelope her friend in a hug.

"Of course not, you!!" Ginny she said with a smile she could no longer hide.

"I haven't been back for 30 minutes and here you are paying me a visit already!" Ginny said playfully, breaking the hug and moving towards her desk. " Now what do I owe this pleasure of a visit?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows questioningly. She knew Devon, there was something that she was dying to talk about.

Devon closed the door and moved towards the armchair on the opposite side of Ginny's desk.

" I've been dying to talk to you about something." She said.

Ginny smiled inwardly. "And what…would that be?"

"Two words…. Ryan West." Devon said not being able to contain her jubilation.

Ginny blushed. She should've known, the biggest gossiper in this side of London was in her office. But Ginny was resolved in doing what she said last night.

_'He's only a Quidditch player.' _She said to herself, maintaining a very calm demeanor that even surprised her.

Devon froze and looked at Ginny like she had grown another head.

"You're joking right?"

"What? He's just a guy Dev." Ginny said getting up and going to her file cabinet looking for something that didn't exist.

"Ginny!" Devon exclaimed.

"I know I have to work with him, Matilda owled me during the holidays." She said looking up from the cabinet "No big deal." she added nonchalantly.

Devon sat there a bit put off. She didn't know why she denied her excitement about working with him with her friend, all she knew was it felt familiar.

"Dev, are you ok?" Ginny asked when she noticed her friend going a bit pale.

Silence 

She was getting worried; she didn't know that Devon felt so strongly for Ryan West.

"Ok… well, I'll leave you then" she finally said getting up making her way to the door.

All Ginny could say was "Ok." She too was a bit confused, she found Devon's actions a bit strange.

"Oh and by the way…" she said almost halfway through the door, "He's coming to meet with you today"

_'What?!?' _screamed her head.

Devon continued "Ryan West, he's coming by to meet with you at lunch."

Now it was time for Ginny to go pale as her friend shut the door.

Ginny couldn't move, all the blood in her body had rushed to her stomach making her feel queasy.

_'Merlin, did I just hear what I thought I heard???'_ she asked herself and looked at the back of her door.

When she got her composure back, which took a good 30 seconds, she rushed from behind her desk towards her door in search of the bearer of the news. Ginny didn't have to go far, for when she opened the door of her office, Devon was waiting on the other side, in front of her, sporting a knowing smile.

"I knew it." Was all Devon said as she ushered a paling Ginny back to her desk and closed the door.

_Early Morning at Harry's_

"Corbin, how you doing mate?" Harry asked the head in the fireplace.

"I'm good Harry, I'm glad to see you're taking it easy." The head said back.

"Well, you know how it is, enjoying the time I have left until Dumbledore gets back. Listen, I have a favor to ask you, thanks for getting back at me so quickly."

"Anytime Harry, what can I do for you?"

"I need an address."

"Ok, where to?" Corbin asked curiously at the vague favor.

"I need the address to the headquarters for Witch Weekly." Harry answered.

Corbin answered with a sly smile before saying "Alright then Harry, I'll send that to you right a way. Just give me a couple of minutes to get everything ready and I'll send Train over to you."

"Thanks mate, I appreciate it. Ok. I'll let you get back to work. Ministry work is busy stuff."

Corbin smiled at his friend "You got that right."

And with a pop the head in the fireplace disappeared.

He was lucky that Corbin worked at the Ministry, at the Department of Magical Buildings and permits. He had access to all magical buildings in this side of Europe and knew that his friend wouldn't hesitate giving Harry a little help. He knew he was a busy man but he was the only one Harry could ask for Ginny's workplace that wouldn't yield suspicious outcomes.

He couldn't very well ask Ron or Hermione or the rest of the Weasley clan, no, it was too early. Too early for what, Harry really didn't know, he just knew that he'd have to make his own way, and Corbin was the beginning of it. Harry met him just before the demise of Voldemort, his girlfriend at the time, Susan Bones, was a prisoner of the war. Harry had pushed her out of the way of a death eater's curse in one of the raids that set some of prisoners free saving her life. She panicked in the midst of it all and caught the attention of one of the death eaters. Corbin having helped the Aurors during the war saw the whole thing and the rest was history. Corbin was very thankful to Harry for if he wasn't there at right place at the right time his wife now, could've been lost to him forever. From then on they developed a great friendship and to this day they keep in touch.

Harry got up from in front of the fireplace and looked around for a sign of Hedwig. It was early in the morning and he surmised that she was probably sleeping in her cage.

"Ok… breakfast" Harry said to himself making his way to the kitchen. He got used to being served breakfast at the Weasley's that relying on himself for food once again was a hard task to embrace. He found some eggs and bacon in the fridge and started frying his breakfast when Hedwig flapped her way into the kitchen.

"Hungry too eh?" Harry asked the sleepy owl.

The owl answered with a loud hoot.

"Ok, ok. I'll make enough for the both of us." Harry laughed.

Bacon and eggs in plate and orange juice in glass, Harry prepared for his breakfast when he was interrupted by a light rapping on his window ledge.

He peaked to see a large gray owl waiting to be let in.

"Well, hello there Train." Harry said opening his window and letting the owl in.

Unfastening the note that was attached. He gave the owl a piece of bacon earning him a hoot from Hedwig.

"Hey! We share around here." Harry said to his owl that wasn't listening.

"Thank you Train. Here you go." Harry said while fastening another note to the owl that said his thanks to Corbin and best wishes for Susan. " Give your Corbin this, ok." The owl gave Harry a nip at the fingers and flew towards the ministry back to his owner.

Harry closed his window and went back to his place at the table with note in one hand and a growing anticipation in his stomach.

"HOOOT" said Hedwig.

Harry shook his head and smiled. He smiled like a silly boy that just got a date for the Yule ball.

_'Whoa! Easy there Potter, all you have is an address.'_ His conscience kindly reminded him.

Harry feeling a bit silly, finished his meal and made his way to his room to get ready for the day he is about to have.

_Back at the office_

"Oh Merlin, please, please tell me you're joking" Ginny said to her friend while she was ushered back to her desk.

"Answer me this first missy. Why would you not tell me you liked him???"

"Who said I fancied him??" Asked Ginny getting her color back; amazed at how her friend quickly caught on.

"Oh save it, Gin, I know you!! You wouldn't have had to do that little charade if you didn't fancy him!" Answered her friend happily.

"Oh, I don't know Dev. I guess…" she trailed on, she didn't know what she guessed. Ginny was still trying to explain it to herself let alone trying to explain it to the inquiring woman in front of her.

Devon gave her a smile "Well, to answer your question, I am not joking I'm dead serious, he is coming. This afternoon so…expect him to be here."

Ginny slowly got her composure back, as she sank into her office chair. She looked at her friend surprisingly. "How..how…?"

"Ginevra Weasley. You told me!" Devon answered.

"Huh?" Ginny didn't remember such an occurrence, she didn't even realize it until now.

"If you didn't act so suspiciously and oh so nonchalantly at the mere mention of his name, I wouldn't have known. You might really feel that way for other celebrities that we encounter, but this is Ryan West, he's very special and the mere brush of his name told me that you…fancy…. him…….a lot." Devon said matter-of-factly.

Ginny shook her head at her friend, "You could be a bloody detective you know."

"Yeah, I know, but where's the fun in that? No boys." Devon said sheepishly. "Well, you better get ready then, he'll be here soon." She added.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Ginny said smiling to the retreating back of her friend.

"Glad to be of help Gin. Have fun" Devon said winking before shutting the door.

Ginny slumped into her desk_. 'Fun indeed'_, she thought. She didn't know why she felt like this. It was like she was in an emotional roller coaster. She felt like she was ten again having a silly little crush on some boy. Except that this boy was not a boy, he is the man all the girls want, and Ginny is going to work with him, one on one and he's coming, today, to her office.

"Oh crickets." she groaned out loud. Why didn't anyone warn her that this would be a lot more complicated that she thought it would.

_'Because it wasn't complicated until you made it complicated. Crushes could do that to situations.'_ Her head shot back.

Ginny buried her face in her hands. "I need coffee." And with that, she got up to get some.

_Somewhere outside of Witch Weekly's Headquarters _

Harry was standing in front of a beat up old magazine stand that housed the entrance to Witch Weekly's Headquarters. A nice old lady sat on a stool in the shed. She eyed Harry suspiciously as her eyes looked him up and down.

"How could I help you sir?" She asked.

"Yes, Hello" Harry nodded to the old lady. "I was wondering if you could direct me to Witch Weekly?" He asked warily.

The old lady's features softened and she even gave Harry a nice smile. "Ahhh… are you a visitor?"

"Err…Yes, I'm here to visit Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, another one." She said grinning. "Well, the entrance is the door behind me, go in and shut the door behind you. When Clarissa asks you who you want to see just tell her and she'll direct you to that floor. You'll find Ms. Weasley there." The old witch finished.

"Thanks." Harry said, although a little confused by what the lady meant about her first statement, he opened the rackety door that opened up to what looked like a muggle lift and shut the door. A clear voice echoed through the enclosure.

"State your name and business please." The voice asked.

"My name is Harry Potter and I'm here to see Ginny Weasley." He answered.

There was a pause and then the voice was heard again. "Please exit and proceed to the desk and acquire a visitor pass. You will be redirected from there. Thank you."

Harry complied and exited when the lift door opened and what he saw was a big white reception area, well, to describe it, to be honest it looked quite girly. When he stepped out it seemed all the women in the reception area stopped to look at him. Harry smiled and continued on his way to the reception desk.

"Hello, I was told to get a visitors pass. I'm here to see Ginny Weasley."

"Well, Hello there Mr. Potter." Said the witch at the desk batting her eyelashes dangerously at Harry. "Here you go, Ms. Weasley is on floor 5." handing him an id card that said _visitor_ on it.

"You can go back to where you came from and go from there." She added.

"Thanks very much" Harry said going back to the lift. He didn't want to know how she knew his name beforehand, but he is Harry Potter and it wasn't unusual to have such things happen. With his id card clipped to his shirt and his hand grasping a wrapped cellophane bag that contained 2 gingerbread witches that Harry picked up for Ginny in one hand he got to the lift and pressed 5.

He was pretty proud of the gingerbread witches. Harry was walking by a store that sold them and the bread figure reminded him of Ginny because of its red hair and really bright smile, so he picked up 2 to give her as a snack.

_Meanwhile, back in the office _

Ginny was frantically searching for her favorite green pen not knowing where she had left it.

"Oh Merlin please let me find it! Its my lucky pen!" She said to herself ducking under her desk, thinking she might've dropped it there. Just then she heard a knock at the door, thinking its Devon to bug her more about her meeting with a certain Seeker, she asked getting up from under her desk…

"Hey Dev, have you seen my pen, I seem to have misplaced i…." She trailed on at the sight of finding not Devon, but Matilda Clary-Hill standing by the door accompanied by a man, and not just any man, it was Ryan West.

**A/N 2:**

So what do you think?? Heehee…please review it will mean a lot =)


	9. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer:**  I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she, along with the publishers of this magnificent book own everything and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read!
    
    **AN:** Big thanks to:  
    
    Misticmuggleborn, jill, Stefi, Sarahamanda, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus, 
    
    lavalampronsgirl, queenofpain, claire and the rest of my readers who don't review,
    
    I still love yah... thanks for reviewing and leaving your thoughts.  It means a lot. =)

Surprise, Surprise! 

****

****

****

****

****

****

"Oh" was all Ginny could mutter.

"Hello Darling!" Matilda exclaimed.  Going to Ginny's side to envelope her in tight a hug.

"Oomph…Hi" she said from the force of the hug, trying to calm her face, trying to avoid the figure at the door.

"How was your vacation?"

"Great" Ginny couldn't utter more than one word answers.

"Good, good!  Well, I trust that you knew we were coming?" 

"Err…. yeah." She said with a smile, trying to gain her composure and failing very hard about doing so.

Then Matilda did what Ginny was dreading from the moment she poked her head out from under her desk.  

'_Oh, Merlin'_ she thought of the reminder.  She must've looked positively dishelved from her search and was wishing she could mutter a quick hair spell to calm it down a bit, that a long with her flaming face as well.  But there was no time for that, as she thought of how horrid she looked, Matilda was quickly ushering her to the figure by the door.  

"Ginny, I would like you to meet Ryan West."  Said Matilda dangerously sweetly.

Ginny hadn't looked up, actually she was looking everywhere but him, hoping that he had grown another head and developed a big nasty wart in the middle of his nose, so to discharge her growing shyness.  

_Why the heck was she shy in the first place?_  She thought. 

Thinking that there was no way out of this, Ginny extended her hand and looked up at the Ryan West, and much to Ginny's disappointment, Ryan West was…flawless.

_'Right, no extra head, and no wart…right then._'  She thought.    

"Hello, Welcome."  Ginny said.

_'What was that???  Are you welcoming him to a country??'_  Her head screamed at her introduction.

His eyes lit up with a bit of amusement and traveled to his mouth.  With a very sexy smile directed at Ginny, he said " Nice to finally meet you."  Extending his hand to clasp that of Ginny's.

_'You are smiling like an idiot you know that? Don't you?'_  Her head said.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, you have much to discuss."  Matilda said with a nod and a smile.  

"Thanks again Matilda" Said Ryan, before Matilda could reach the door.

"Oh, no problem sugar." Turning from the door to face Ryan.  When he had turned to face Ginny once again, Matilda gave Ginny a wink before slipping out.  "You two have fun."  She added.  

Ginny, still very surprised at the wink that she hoped Ryan didn't see, she faced the inevitable and looked up once again to the handsome man in front of her. 

Ryan West looked, if possible, better in person.  He was very tall, built, but slim, although not too skinny.  His hair was short and blond, and a little messy, it had streaks of gold in it, probably due to all the training in the sun and his eyes, his eyes were bright piercing blue.  She couldn't stop looking into it now that she started.  She now understood how women trip over at the sound of his name.  He was wearing really expensive looking navy robes that was, Ginny surmised, made of velvet for it reflected the light shining through her window.  It matched his eyes perfectly.  He had a very soft face but not at all feminine, it was strong and gentle at the same time, and his smile was something Ginny could be in company with all day.

_'Get a grip Ginny' _she told herself.

"Well, Hello" he finally said, looking at Ginny expectedly.

"Hi"

Merlin, why was this so damn hard?  

"Oh, here you go" Ryan said extending his arm to give Ginny what looked like a box of imported chocolates.

"Thank you" she said a little surprised at the thoughtfulness.

"You didn't have too," she said while looking at the shiny box.

"Well, your brother always talks about you and he mentioned a couple of times how you loved sweets so I thought I'd get you some as a _'nice to meet you present'_, you know?"

Ginny was floored.  She wondered if her mouth was still open from his comment.

"Wow.  Thank you!  I don't know what to say." was all she could utter.  

"Well, please sit down."  She offered upon realizing that she hadn't asked.

"Actually, the things is…" He said looking really regretful.

"I would love too, but I have to run." He said apologetically.

 "I had owled Matilda this morning and when she found out I was going to be around the area she asked me if I wouldn't mind making a visit, to see the place you know." 

"Oh, ok then." was all Ginny said.

"She said it would be a good chance to meet with you before the interviews began and then I thought it'd be a good time to see for myself what Ron has been talking about all these years."  He said smiling.

Ginny had to smile too; in fact, she hadn't stopped smiling since his _'Hi'._

_'Note to self:'_ she said to her head '_Give Ron a BIG hug, next time I see him.'_

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble."

"Oh, no no.  You didn't, really."  She said still with a smile.  

"Ok, glad to hear it.  I will definitely get in touch with you before the end of the week.  Is that ok?"

"Yes, yes, whenever you're ready."  Ginny replied back.

Just then a knock on the door was heard and when Ginny looked over Ryans shoulder, she could've fallen right then and there at the sight that she saw.  Harry Potter was standing at the entryway not 10 feet from where she and West were standing.  

"Harry!"  Ginny exclaimed, very surprised, she could feel her blush starting to creep again.

'Oh Geeez! What in Merlin's name is going on!?'  She thought truly bewildered.  

To her left, Ryan West stood, with his GQ-ish demeanor and to her right, stood Harry Potter, in all his essence.  

"Harry!  What a wonderful surprise!!"  Ginny said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey."  Harry said.

When Ginny saw behind Harry during their hug, she realized most of the people on the floor had their eyes glued to her office.  

_'I would too if I was out there'_ she thought.  She had two of the best-looking eligible bachelors in her office right this moment.  Many and women would've performed an 'Unforgivable' to be in her place right now.

Being reminded that she had to introduce the two men, she broke the hug and turned to back to Ryan.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Ryan West."  Ginny said.

"Yes, we've met before."  Harry said shaking the extended hand Ryan had offered a bit too firmly.

"How you doing, mate?"  Ryan said to Harry returning the firm handshake.

_'Whoa, it's getting little hot in here.'_  Ginny realized at the sudden rise in temperature.  Oblivious to the friction that the two men were emitting under polite disguises.

"I'm good thanks, you?" Harry said returning the question. 

"I'm doing all right." Ryan answered. 

"Am I interrupting anything?"  Harry said.

"Actually, no, I was just on my way out."  Ryan said not taking his eyes off Ginny, which did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Oh… right then.  Thanks again for dropping by, and for the chocolates."

"My pleasure, I'll see you soon Ginny."  

Ginny walked him to the door, much to Harry's dismay.  

"See you around Potter."  He added with a nod before leaving.

"West."  Harry replied.

While Ginny and Ryan said their goodbyes, Harry chanced a look at Ginny's desk.  What he saw was a thin square box of blue and gold wrapped in red ribbon, he then realized what West had said about _'enjoy the chocolates'_ and it dawned on Harry at his own attempt at getting something for Ginny.

_'Great Potter, West got her expensive chocolates, and what do you get Ginny?  _

_Bread!' _Reminded his head.

Harry, trying to save an embarrassing event from happening, looked around frantically for a place to stash the cookies when he realized that he could hide it under his cloak.

"What do you have there Harry?"

'Damn' 

Ginny couldn't possibly have missed the bright red cellophane wrapper Harry held in his hand.

"Err…just, err….well, I got you something.  But I see you've already got a snack."  Harry stammered, his attempts at trying to hide the gingerbread witches crushed.  Harry handed her the packaged and she took it.

Ginny looked positively lovely, Harry noticed.  She looked really touched.

"I'm touched, Harry.  Thank you.  I don't know what I could've done to deserve this today."  She said truly happy.

_'You deserve this everyday'_ he thought.

"Its just a little desert." He said.

"You can't ever have too much desert Harry."  She opened the plastic and couldn't stop the smile that played at her lips at the sight of the shape of the bread.

"Aww…. they're little witches with red hair.  Its really lovely Harry, thanks."

When Ginny regained her composure, she took a minute to make her face calm down and relax, she would put her excitement under wraps for now, at the fact that Harry had taken her offer to visit while he had time to kill so quickly.  

"Please sit down"

"Thanks."  Just then Harry caught a sight of something green glistening from under the chair.  He picked it up and realized it was the green pen he had given Ginny when she first started working at Witch Weekly.  It made him smile for he remembered clearly how she was amazed at the writing tool that didn't require an inkbottle and was free from feathers.  

"Look what I found."

"You found it!"  Ginny exclaimed.  "Oh, I was looking for it earlier, where was it?"

"Under the chair.  
  


"Must've slipped there while I was moving papers and such."  Ginny said taking the pen from Harry's outstretched hand.  "Thanks"

Ginny treasured that pen, she shared the same fondness of muggle things that her father has.  She was stunned when she found out that 'pens' already had ink inside the little tube thing, and when it runs out, you can just get refills, or say a little spell to fill it up again.  No messy ink and no quills.  And besides, it was a gift from Harry, so it had sentimental value.

"So what brings you here, Mr. Potter?"  Ginny asked from behind her desk, a little curious to Harry Potter's sudden visit.

'Well, I did invite him didn't I?' she thought 

"Well," Harry said pausing,  "Well, I was just...err… you know…err… I was…"

Harry was stalling and he knew it.  He had planned that he was going to visit Ginny today, got all his bases covered, except for one part, he had not thought how to go about actually asking Ginny what ever it is he was to ask her and his reason for being there was.  Seeing the look on Ginny's face that said to him that she too was also wondering why he was there, he finally came up with…  

" Well, I was at home you see, and was doing nothing and I thought I would just come around and take you up on your offer."

That was a lie of course and he felt a little bad lying to Ginny about it, but you have to do what you have to do right?  Harry continued when Ginny didn't.

" So I was just wondering if you could show me around, that is, if you have time.  And in return for your service of playing tour guide, I shall repay you with lunch… or dinner, whichever you prefer."  Harry finished with a smile.  He let out a long silent breath for getting it out and waited for Ginny's response.  He hoped that she would take dinner for lunch would not suffice.  From his pre-planning, he surmised that they would not have enough time to sight see and have lunch, those things should really be done on the weekend not lunch breaks, so he thought that if he asked that way, she would take dinner.   That would mean that they would have the rest of the night to see that part of London and have plenty of time to eat and all in all, spend more time together.

Ginny drew a long breath.  '_Is Harry asking me out_?' She thought.  _'WOW.  He can't be, this is just so, so, too good to be true.'_ Having this inner battle of dream and reality in her head, she realized that Harry was waiting for an answer that she still hasn't given.  With a start, Ginny said "Oh, yes, yes sure, absolutely.  But Harry I hope you don't mind, I don't think lunch would suffice, so how about dinner?"  

Harry could not help but smile.

"Dinner is perfect."

"I hate to think that you came all this way just for that though."  Ginny added at the thought.

"No really Gin, its ok, it was worth it."  Harry said before he could stop the words from his mouth.  

Both Harry and Ginny went scarlet.  Ginny was very flattered at the comment and Harry was happy that Ginny smiled.  They sat there for another 5 seconds before they snapped out of their little bubble.  Harry was the first to break the silence.

"I'll see you tonight then?  At seven?  I'll pick you up."  Said Harry getting up from the chair.

"Yes, see you tonight."  Ginny was smiling more broadly than ever that her mouth was starting to hurt.  She made to get up as well but Harry stopped her.

"It's all right, I'll walk my self out, Gin.  Thanks."  And flashing her one of those famous Harry Potter-make-you-weak-in-the-knees- smile, Harry walked out of her office and into the eager watchful eyes of two-dozen women outside.    

AN:2

Please review.  It will help me write and I'll post more, I promise!  =)


	10. Rain or Shine? Rain!

**Disclaimer:** I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she, along with the publishers of this magnificent book own everything and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read!

Sarahamanda, blue-angel, moonlightandroses, Alexis, lavalampronsgirl, GoOd-BaDz2, hpgoldensnitch, miss ray317, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus, Meegan, colombiancutie, and to all others who read……thanks. =) 

****

**Rain or Shine? Rain!**

Ginny stood in front of her mirror for what might have been the 30th time trying to decide her outfit for tonight. She pointed her wand at herself as her reflection said

_"Oh no! That will not do Ginny! This is Harry Potter you're going out with"_ and her clothes magically turned into something else from her closet.

_"Now, now, that's better!"_ She took that as a good sign and opted for the denim blazer with a light pink top under and a black parachute skirt ensemble.

She plopped down at the end of her bed making sure to not be in the mirrors view for her reflection started to do a little dance around the reflected room around her. She sat there reflecting on the events that had happened earlier that day. Not that she'd need help remembering, she still couldn't believe it herself. She laughed to herself as her mind trailed on to the events following Harry's departure. Devon made a beeline to her office and quickly shut the door. She was more than hysterical at what had just happened to her best friend and couldn't believe that Harry Potter was about 20 feet from her office. And before Ginny could stop herself, she and Devon were in her office sitting like little girls talking about, what else, boys. She told her everything and before the end, Devon said that she was extremely jealous of her friend and even confessed that if not for the reason that they were friends, she would have cursed her already. They laughed at that and Devon expressed her happiness for her friend in the end. Ginny had to try with all her might to not scream at the prospect of tonight after Devon had left.

Her clock pointed at _'Almost Time'_ and Ginny felt her stomach jump at the thought of the evening ahead. She took a deep breath and stood up only to sit down again. Her legs felt like marshmallows.

"HOOOT" Willow voiced by the window.

"I know I know." Ginny answered back at the owls' inquisitive look.

This time Ginny stood up without any problems and walked to the mirror for the last time. Her reflection gave out a small squeak and jumped around.

"Oh Geez" Ginny said at her mirrored self, and thought about her own feelings. This was just dinner with Harry she thought to herself, no big deal.

Willow gave a small hoot as if reading Ginny's mind. She looked at the owl and gave a small frown which quickly turned into a smile as the owl tilted her head sideways giving Ginny an innocent look.

"Yeah huh, you're not as innocent as you look you know." Ginny said with a smile as the owl perched herself up on top of the mirror.

Ginny was nervous, she had to admit it. Although this was Harry, and they were good friends, Ginny still couldn't forget about what she thought back at The Burrow. She admitted that she still had feelings for Harry and that enough was ok, but Harry had been less scarce this time 'round. Ginny couldn't figure out whether it was her imagination or what, but Harry had been making himself more available this time; making comments, and popping up unexpectedly and asking her out. Although there was a big chance that Ginny was reading too much into things, as so often happened when thoughts involved one Harry Potter. She couldn't help but think what she thought. _ 'Was Harry showing something? Or am I going delirious?'_

_'Right then, I'm going delirious'_ is what she decided on. She told herself that _'Harry is just being…Harry. He's being nice and as he said he had time to kill, so he is hanging out with a friend, and what am I if I'm not a friend?'_

She repeated this in her head until she was again calmed. Harry's actions have not been helping. Yes she decided and accepted again that she felt something for Harry, but that did not mean that she was going to do something about it. She knew that was a petty thing to do but just because she admitted it doesn't mean she's going to start throwing herself all over Harry immediately. No, she needed a plan, and she was going to use the time that was given to her to come up with one, or so she thought. But Harry had been making it difficult for her to keep a clear head about all things Harry. Most of the time she just gets confused.

"Almost time Will" Ginny said shaking herself from her reverie and making her way to the door, "Wish me luck."

"WHOO"

Just then, she heard a very loud cracking noise outside that made her half duck half flinch thinking something in the sky had just broken. Willow had been so surprised that she toppled from the mirror and flapped her wings as to stop from falling and relocated herself onto Ginny's dresser. And before Ginny could turn around to see what it was, she heard the unmistakable roar of thunder and splash of very very hard rain pounding on her window.

"Oh no." She said in half groaning half surprised state as she walked from the door of her room to the window. And it was, as she thought, raining, very hard. The sky opened once more to let out a flash of lightning that lit the street beneath her. Lots of people were ducking and trying to find shelter from the flash storm that hit and failing miserably. The thunderstorm was apparently not alone, for it brought gusts of wind with it. It then dawned on Ginny that prospects of dinner and sightseeing was out of the question. A water repellant spell could do the trick, but it wouldn't do well for them to be the only ones walking outside in the rain.

"Damn it" She said. And just as another crack of thunder shook the London streets, her doorbell rang and she froze.

That would be Harry.

Out of habit, she straightened herself out and moved quickly to the door and stood in front of it.

She breathed in, and then breathed out, and breathed in again as she opened the door.

What met her eyes was enough for Ginny to throw herself all over Harry _(even if she said she wouldn't)._ Harry was soaking wet and dripping on the spot. He stood there straight and looked at Ginny. Ginny couldn't see his eyes for his glasses were very foggy. Ginny didn't know whether to laugh or dry him on the spot. Harry then raised his hands to wipe the fog off his glasses and looked at Ginny squintily with his eyes. Ginny could now see the amusement playing in his eyes and she said…

"Got caught in the rain did you?" trying very hard not to laugh.

"Just a little." Said Harry as he replaced hi fog-free glasses back on his face.

Ginny couldn't help but let a giggle escape at the sight in front of her. He was positively adorable and if possible looked even better drenched than dry.

"HA ha…very funny Gin." Harry said stepping inside as Ginny moved to let him in. He too smiled and saw the humor in the situation.

"Harry…" said Ginny, amusement in her voice.

"Before you say anything. Wait. _Aresco_" As Harry Potter dried instantly.

"I didn't dry myself up for I didn't think it safe, I didn't know if any muggles lived around here." He said looking at a smiling Ginny. "I stopped at a store and got caught in the flash rain, I wanted to get you these" Harry held his hand up to Ginny and what was in it was a bouquet of Lilies that were wrapped in red cellophane.

Harry smirked, at the look of delight in Ginny's face.

"Thought you'd like them." He added

"I love them Harry, thank you." She said sincerely taking the flowers from his outstretched hands.

"I should put them in water, come in, lets go to the kitchen." Ginny made her way there, and Harry followed.

Harry hadn't seen the place since the time he had helped her move in along with the rest of the Weasley family. _That was a fun weekend_, he remembered as he looked around her flat. He noticed that she's added a bit more things to make it…homier, would be the word. It wasn't too girly, but you could definitely tell it was a girls flat. There were a lot of portraits that waved hello to Harry when he made his way to the kitchen counter, most were different Weasley members, one, of his own winked as he passed with Ginny. He frowned amusingly to the picture Harry and couldn't help but feel a little lighter once he reached Ginny's door. He had gotten caught in the rain, and it showed no signs of stopping. He got nervous at first, for he thought that it might foil his plans with Ginny, but he thought of the bright side, he didn't know what that was at the moment, he thought he'd just see where things went when he got here. Now, he was and Ginny was standing across from him on the other side of the island looking rather, well, good…really good.

Ginny was giving him a quizzical look, probably because he hadn't said anything and he's been staring at her since he sat down. The vase full of Calla Lilies now stood in the middle of the island, white, shining beautifully, where Ginny had placed them.

"You look nice Ginny" Harry said finally.

Ginny had to smile at that one. "Thanks Harry, you look nice yourself." She said blushingly.

"Do you want a cup of tea or something?"

"Err…tea would be great, thanks."

Ginny started busying herself making a cuppa for the both of them. A few incantations and the kettle was pouring water into itself and replacing it back into its place, a whistle escaping its little spout.

"I like what you've done with the place, its really cozy." Harry said taking a look around more profoundly.

"Thanks, I try, you know. You don't think it's a bit… too girly?"

"No, not at all." Harry said right away that fostered a raised eyebrow from Ginny.

"Honest, really Gin, it's really nice."

"Well, that's good then, so… so much for sightseeing eh?" Ginny finally voiced the subject that Harry was waiting on. He actually thought for a fleeting moment that this was a blessing, better than what they had originally planed, but he shouldn't get his hopes up, Ginny, to him, looked a little crestfallen.

"Yeah, so much for that then." He answered with a little laugh.

Ginny couldn't help but feel a little down, its pouring waterfalls outside and their plans was most definitely not salvageable. And she feared that Harry would just see the pointlessness of this and go home. But she shouldn't think that way, who knows, this could still be something.

_'Only one way to find out.'_ Ginny thought.

"Harry" She said taking a deep breath. "I don't expect for you to stay…I know you're a busy man and I would hate that—"

She was cut off with a hand, Harry's hand.

"Gin, I want to stay." Harry said getting up from his side of the island to go to hers. He stopped in front of her, so they were facing each other now.

Ginny was left there standing in front of Harry, a little shocked that he'd still want to stay. She was shocked out of sheer happiness.

_'Great, she hadn't said anything'_ Harry thought nervously, '_Oh god, did I just invite myself in??'_ He now thought frantically and scolded himself at his braveness toward the matter.

"Unless of course you don't want me to—" he said hurriedly to counter what he'd done.

But there was no need.

"No no no, I want you…, I mean, I wish you would stay, Harry" Ginny said surprised that he was doubting that she wanted him to stay. So she didn't really notice the distance between them, rather, the lack there of. They were now standing very close to each other, Harry noticed that Ginny was a head shorter than him, and it was amusing that Ginny, noticed that Harry was a head taller than her.

A loud whistling sound broke both of their reveries to signal the water had boiled well enough for tea and both jumped, just a little startled because of it.

"Tea" Ginny said a little airily at Harry, announcing it, was more like it.

"Yeah" he answered back. "Tea" he repeated smiling.

Another loud whistle. Both hadn't moved and were still glued to the same spot.

"I better get that." Ginny said tilting her head to the pot.

"Right, I'll go…and …sit. I'll be in the living room."

"Ok" Ginny nodded and made her way to the kettle, finally turning her back to Harry.

This all happened very slowly, Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened with Harry.

_'Was was that?!?'_ She asked her thoughts, absent mindedly preparing tea with ease.

_'That, was a moment'_, her said answered back. She couldn't help the wide grin that broke on her face. She was still thinking about Harry's willingness to stay. Sight seeing was gone, but they could just stay here, she thought. Maybe this is a blessing after all.

_In the Living Room_

_'So far so good' _he thought.

Harry made his way to the living room from the kitchen; the coffee table was littered with magazines and posting on who's who in the wizarding world and what they were doing. Harry sat down and waited for Ginny and the tea. He was surveying his surroundings and his eyes landed on an open magazine on the very top of the pile. The picture of the young wizard in Quidditch robes was smiling sheepishly up on him and Harry felt a twinge of…well…. he didn't exactly know what it was, he just knew that at that moment, he wanted nothing better for one Ryan West to get hit by a bludger.

It was at that moment that Ginny appeared with a tray of tea and cookies for them both. She noticed the magazine that Harry had in his hands and immediately felt bad that she didn't bother to clean up the tons of magazines that littered her table. To make it worse, Ginny had a feeling that the magazine that Harry was holding was the exact same magazine she last read about Ryan.

_'Oh damn._' She thought.

"Harry!" She said brightly to attempt to sway his attention. "Here we are."

"Oh, thanks." Harry said, not letting go of the magazine, in fact, he held it up and said, "Just catching up on my celebrity readings."

Ginny managed a laugh, although she felt kind of uncomfortable. She didn't know why.

"Well, have you thought of any alternatives?" Ginny asked to change the subject.

"Oh right, well, I'm thinking we should stay here, cook some food and have a nice dinner, you know?" Harry said, forgetting the subject that was boring into his mind about Ginny and the seeker.

"Brilliant." Ginny said. " I just got some groceries, I'm sure we can cook up something between us."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ginny noticed.

3…2…1…

"I mean cook the both of us, no, what i mean is we won't be cooked, we'll do the cooking, together… or separate, which ever one…OH never mind! You know what I mean…" Ginny said, a little frustrated that she couldn't speak properly in front of .

Harry was now starting to laugh.

"Oh …you!" Ginny said punching Harry lightly at the shoulder and getting up to make her way back to the kitchen.

"Ouch…that hurt." He said amusingly after the retreating back that was Ginny's.

"You deserved it Mr. Potter" Ginny shouted back from her kitchen looking into the pantry, smiling to herself.

"Well, I expect and apology later." Harry said from behind a startled Ginny.

"Harry! You do not sneak up to people like that!" Ginny said clutching an armful of assorted veggies.

"Well…" Harry said taking the armful of vegetables into his own, "You're one to say that."

"What do you mean? I've never snuck up on you like that." Ginny said innocently.

Harry dumped the vegetables on the counter followed by a curious Ginny. Harry was starting to like the presence of her standing anywhere near him.

"Rubbish!" he said playfully turning to face her. He loved her expression. The one she was making right now that showed her sheepish side along with her innocence. If she didn't really remember, he'll make her remember.

"Remember that summer, just before seventh year?" Harry asked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and smirked at Harry.

"Go on" she said.

"I was staying at The Burrow and it was right after dinner. Ron and I were making our way to the rooms and all the lights and candles went out because your Dad, Fred and George where in the garage, experimenting on something. Ron went to go and check downstairs because he heard Hermione drop some pans and I went ahead into Ron and my room." He said.

"Still….nothing" she said airily.

"Well…I got into the room and sat down on the bed, not bothering to use my wand for light when, yours truly gets scared half out of his wits by a witch who had put her wand tip into my back and uttering the words _'Move or I'll curse'_ "

A light dawning of comprehension was seen in Ginny's eyes and face to signal that she had remembered. Much to Harry's amusement, she was starting to laugh.

"Oh that!" Ginny said. "Harry, you went into my room! I was sleeping and it was a reflex." She said to her defense. "I was hardly sneaking." She smiled at him more broadly.

"Well… fine, maybe not sneaking up, but, a '_hey, you're in the wrong room, please move' _would have been less threatening. " He said looking down at her.

"Well, in my defense, you did go into the wrong room." She said, taking the pans from the cabinets.

"Hey, in my defense, it was dark." He said smiling.

"I can't believe you remember that Harry."

"Well… you know…. it was one those things." Harry said a little more softly.

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Yeah…. one of those things." She said quietly, turning to face Harry.

Harry closed the distance between them to reach behind her to get the pan that she had put down on the counter before she turned to face him.

"So," Harry said, "Shall we start cooking?" raising his eyebrows at Ginny, smiling.

Now it was Ginny's turn to raise an eyebrow. This was going to be better than anything that they had planed, she could already tell.

"We shall."

Did she mention that she loved the rain?

Please review and I'll update!! Tell me what you think.

Thanks.


	11. Dinner and So Much More II

**Disclaimer:** I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she, along with the publishers of this magnificent book own everything and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read! To all my wonderful reviewers….thanks….and to all m wonderful readers who don't review…..thanks to you too. =)Flowers of the Moon, Yakko, mrbubblesandme, dracoroxmysox, Natalie, loserlady, jenn48, Me, the infamous, Anne, Mysty, miss ray317, colombiancutie, pril, lunaneville, claire(),moonlightandroses, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus,

**Dinner and So Much More II**

Ginny lay in bed that night with a big smile. The events of the night still fresh in her mind. She never could have thought the night would turn out the way it did. The unexpected, but oh so blessed thunderstorm made it all possible. She and Harry had a wonderful time. Laughing and reminiscing about old times and the best part was the process of trying to cook. Harry was a very skilled man when it came to fighting evil, or flying a broom, but give him a spatula instead and it's like watching a broom crash. Easily said, it was a dangerous thing to cook spaghetti with Harry, actually, it was dangerous to see Harry cook anything, but all those things still made him more endearing to Ginny. To see the oh so great Harry Potter trying to dodge a speeding garlic bread that he had enchanted to cheese itself was enough to make Ginny laugh hysterically. And that she did, earning a few scowls from Harry, but he too saw the amusement in the situation and gave himself a shake in the head.

With Ginny's help, they managed to get through cooking the sauce that was boiling with fevered spirit, boiling pasta and catching the runaway cheese breads that had started to fly around Ginny's kitchen. She still wondered what Harry did to the bread but they were to busy laughing and ducking that she forgot to ask. She was actually _thisclose _to calling the great Molly Weasley for help but Harry talked her out of it saying something about how she'll be disgraced at Harry that he can't even properly cook sauce and he wanted to proved to Ginny that he didn't need anybody's help boiling pasta or something like that. But what got Ginny was that he didn't show any protest when she started helping him, which put a smile to her face and got them through cooking and with a few correcting charms they were ready to eat.

They talked about everything they could possibly think of. Once they were settled she noticed that it was Harry who was initiating the conversation flow, she didn't mind that he was so interested in her life, or she'd like to think at least. Although things got a big awkward when Ginny started talking about her upcoming project, the project that involved Ryan West. She saw his discomfort, or was it jealously? _('yeah right')_ she thought and managed to change the subject about his own work. He couldn't talk much about Auror business, which she understood, but Harry told her about his would be duties and his delight at finishing training and finally becoming an Auror. He explained that Dumbledore is coming back from his trip meaning he's going to have to finish up bits of other business he needed to fix before he became a full fledge Auror for the Ministry.

Time went by so quickly that they didn't realize that it was pushing midnight. Ginny could've talked to him for the rest of the night, but since she had work tomorrow, she had to say goodbye and so the night ended with a very bashful Harry, profusely saying his apologies that he had kept her that late knowing she had work tomorrow and Ginny reassuring him that it was ok and that it was worth to stay up that late with an old friend.

Ginny tossed in bed at her last thought. The night was so wonderful and she was letting herself get carried away with her feelings and with Harry that she said that more as a reminder for herself than anything. It was the flicker of something that Ginny saw in Harry's eyes when she said it that got her thinking. What was it? Or was it even anything? She turned again burying her face in her pillow and letting out a frustrated scream muffled by the thickness of her pillow. She shouldn't fret about the small things that could be nothing. She should just be happy about what did happen and leave it as that. She should sleep anyway, it's late and she had work tomorrow, if she wanted to be on time, she should rest and sleep. And with a lingering thought that brought on many wonderful dreams of Harry that night, Ginny Weasley slept.

* * *

Ginny sat behind her desk, munching on pie that her Mum had sent her earlier that day buried with sorting papers for their upcoming issue. Pictures of Quidditch players zooming left and right in the pages littered her desk as she spotted the one she was looking for. A picture of a very handsome seeker looked up at her while he held a fluttering snitch in his palms. Ryan West looked windswept after he had just caught the snitch that had won them the Quidditch Euro Cup last year. Ginny couldn't help but be captivated every time she looked at his picture.

_'Captivated'?_ She thought, she could kick herself.

She was shaking her head, at herself with a mouthful of pie that she didn't notice the flesh and blood of the picture materialize at her door.

"I know" Ryan said, "Its not a very good picture" he said almost embarrassingly.

Ginny jumped. "Oh hi." She almost choked.

"Oh no, I wasn't…, it's a very nice picture, really" she said swallowing the last bit of pie that she had in her mouth and trying to suppress the rising red from her cheeks.

"Ryan I—"

"Its ok Ginny, I was just joking." He said breaking a smile that could rival Harry's.

Now Ginny understood why women go gaga over this guy. He's simply, dashing.

_'Dashing?!?'_ She thought once again. It wasn't her fault though. Her mind couldn't help but think of these words when he's near, real or picture form.

Ginny let out a breath at being joked on. She thanked her cards that he didn't think any of her 'head shake', but she must look like a picture with a mouthful of pie. She actually could kick herself for being caught looking at his picture. Although she did have a liable reason, she was doing an article on him.

"Please sit down." Ginny offered the man buy the door and with a wave of her wand, the pictures stacked themselves neatly on the side of her desk.

Ryan walked to Ginny's desk and sat down. Ginny's heart was going a mile a minute and she had no other reason but the one sitting in front of her. She offered him a smile and he returned it, she was buying time and she knew it.

_'Get a grip Ginny!'_ she scolded herself. She took a deep breath and shifted a few papers and finally said…

"So…how are you?" God this was awkward.

Ryan nodded and said, " I'm fine, yourself?"

"I'm well thanks." Ginny answered back a bit too enthusiastically. Gods it was like being back in Hogwarts.

"Listen…"

"You must think…"

They both started. "You first." Ryan said

Ginny gave an apologetic smile

"You must think I'm really weird." She started. " I'm really not, I mean, apart from my terrible taste in pie. You just caught me in a stuffing my face moment. I was hungry, I didn't eat this morning and my mum had sent it so I thought I'd have a bite before you got here." She said in one long breath.

"Pie?" She added

"No thanks, really, you don't have to explain, I should be the one apologizing, I'm the one who burst in on you and your pie." He said "I mean, everyone should be able to eat pie in peace, whenever they want where ever they want."

Ginny gave him an inquisitive look. '_Can he hear himself?'_ He really did look remorseful, whether for walking in or interrupting snack time, Ginny didn't know.

"You do realize that we're talking about pie?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Realization dawning on his face.

And then something unusual happened. As if the air in Ginny's office lightened and both were relived somehow. And Ryan said something that Ginny was not expecting.

He shifted in his seat and ran his hand down his face. Ginny could see a smile on his face, and he gave Ginny another one of his smirks and said…

"Listen…forgive me, I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean, I've had tons of interviews before but…this one's…. I don't know" he trailed shaking his head.

Seeing the look on Ginny's face, he added " Oh no, its nothing bad Ginny, actually, it's really… good. It's nice."

Ginny wondered if her mouth was still attached to her head for she's sure it would've broken off from the force of it hanging from her head. Did she hear right? She thought. Ryan West was nervous to be with her? Well, maybe not exactly, but something like that.

Ginny smiled inwardly to herself and finally broke the silence.

"It's ok, lets just start over shall we?" She asked

"I'd like that" he said nodding.

And with that, Ginny and Ryan spent the whole afternoon doing the interview, rather, talking was more like it. With Ginny asking her questions and Ryan answering them, they even finished the pie. It went very smooth, unlike earlier. They seemed like old friends just talking about life. They were amazingly not interrupted, but that, Ginny thought, was probably due to Matilda going to and fro Ginny's office as if to stand guard for any intruders that might have wanted to disrupt the meeting that was going on with her most favorite writer and her most favorite seeker. She didn't know how Matilda and Ryan knew each other so well, and she didn't know why Matilda was hell bent on getting them alone every time they were in the same room together, she just knew that her editor was up to something, but whatever it was, it'll have to wait. She was having way too much fun right now to question her motive.

* * *

A gale of laughter could be heard from Ginny's office later in the afternoon, followed of course with Ryan's own.

"So you mean my brother lost the bet and he ha….ha…had…. to dress up as wo..maaan…?" Ginny said in between laughs.

"Yes, that's what he had to do" Ryan answered marveling at the laughing Ginny.

"Oh my god! It makes so much more sense now! So that's why he had to borrow Hermione's dress and my shoes! He said it was for one of his teammates' sister." She said eagerly.

"When I got those shoes back they were like boats. I had to shrink them!"

Ryan was almost doubled up with laughter.

"Ginny, you can't tell him I told you. He'd kill me."

"Oh no, you don't! You can't tell me something like that and expect me to keep it a secret!" She said surprised

"Ginny please, if you care for me at all, you won't tell anyone, at least not until I'm in my deathbed." Ryan said

It took him a fraction of a second to realize what he had said and said in return…

"I mean, not that you would care, I just meant, you know, if you like me at all, I mean, you know, if—"

"Fine." Ginny interrupted, she was smiling sheepishly, seeing Ryan West blush was a good break for her to see, seeing that she was usually the one to tries hard to conceal the blushes. But she wasn't cruel, so she decided to give him a break.

Ginny saw him exhale, and once again, he smiled. Ginny wondered if his jaw was starting to hurt as much as hers from smiling. That's all they seem to be doing. But not that Ginny was complaining, she could look at his smile for a very long time.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome, but this is a big secret that I'm going to have to keep from my brothers who would give me anything I want for something on Ron, you know." She said as a mater-of-factly.

Ryan's eye flickered and he smirked at Ginny.

"So what do you say if I make it up to you then, dinner?" Ryan asked looking so bloody handsome that Ginny was once again, taken aback.

It took her a moment to digest what he had said and all she could think of saying was…

"What… but…aren't you and—"

Ryan, knowing where Ginny was going said

"Here's another piece of information you should put in your article. I am _not_ dating and or seeing Cameron Bray. " He said once and for all.

Ginny didn't push the matter, it wasn't any of her business, but she was relieved that it was him that brought up the subject, it was the last question she had for him, actually, it was originally her third question but she couldn't get herself to ask for some unknown reason that it kept being pushed for last, or if worst came to worst, she wouldn't have asked and there would've have been many a mad readers that wouldn't get the piece of info they so wanted from the most good looking seeker in Europe.

"So what do you say?" Ryan asked again.

It took Ginny a second to recuperate from the info that was just given. She felt satisfied and happy for some reason. She didn't want to believe it, but she felt relieved that Ryan West was single. She was sure that all women would have felt the same. But she shouldn't care about that right?

_'I mean, this is Ryan West, it's a lost cause to even get my hopes up.' _

But, up her hopes went. I mean, she is a girl.

_'But he did ask me out.' _Her head said in defence.

_'Shoot!' _she thought

Ginny realizing she still hadn't answered the man in front of her, gave a nod and finally said.

"Dinner sounds great."

* * *

"He what?!?!" Devon screamed.

"Shhhh". Ginny held her finger to her own mouth as to have her friend follow and be quiet.

"Sure tell everyone in my building." She said opening the door to her flat.

"I'm sorry, it's just…WOW!!!!" Devon said jumping up and down like a little girl who just received a puppy for Christmas.

"This is precisely why I waited to tell you outside of Witch Weekly. Other wise, I would've been getting death glares from everyone there."

"Well, ever since the whole _'I'm old friends with Harry Potter thing"_ and the _'I get to work one-on-one with Ryan West bit'_ they already give them to you when you're not looking." Devon said jokingly as she sat her self down at the kitchen table.

"Thanks Dev." Ginny said

"What are friends for? So… what are you waiting for? Tell me everything!"

* * *

Truth be told, Ginny finished her interview with Ryan that day. She had only to revise it when she got home and she did that in a jiff, even with Devon there trying to read what she had. She was surprised that they got through so much in just one sitting; Matilda gave them a week to get their articles done because it was getting close to deadline. Ginny was a wee bit disappointed that they got done so fast, which meant that they wouldn't get to see each other as much as she had anticipated.

But the next day would be a surprise for Ginny for Ryan dropped by to say Hello and much to her delight he ended up staying for coffee, under Matilda's request, though once settled, she had to leave due to an urgent note that she claimed to receive when they weren't looking. Ron dropped by later on because he had his own article to finish and they ended up staying and talking for a bit. Ryan and Ginny shared a few meaningful glances owing to the fact that Ginny was finding it very hard to look at her brother, and Ryan, wanting to keep his life for a bit longer in fear that Ginny would break her promise kept coming up with weird things to talk about, which was not helping Ginny's state. She was already very hyper from coffee and this was not helping. Fortunately Ron was none the wiser, bless him, and no one was hurt.

The next day would be Friday, and Friday meant her date with Ryan West. She was in the right state that afternoon. Their plan was Ryan was to pick her up at the office so he didn't have to go far, he was going to be around the area anyways and it would just be easier to apparate from the office to _Two Towers _instead of her flat. All this meant she'd have to change and get ready there. In the rush of making plans to go out, she did not think of the repercussions of having the whole building see her leaving with Ryan West. Devon had to ensure her that it would be ok and that if worst came to worst, she knew a few deflective spells to ward of bad curses that are thrown her way.

"Girls can be ruddy mean." Devon said handing Ginny a green silk scarf to adorn her matching red dress.

"But I'm not doing anything!" Ginny said waving her wand for a quick hair fix and putting the scarf around her neck.

"Gin, you're doing the biggest thing." Devon said as to give her another once over.

"If you're re—"

"Hhrrrrmm Hrrmm" Both ladies turned around to the figure by the door and what met their eyes where enough to make them both weak in the knees.

"Hi" he said simply.

"Hello" Ginny answered back. They all stood there until Devon cleared her throat oh so gently that only Ginny could hear.

"Ryan, this is my friend Devon Grier, she's lead at the accessories department. Devon, this is Ryan West." Ginny motioned

Ryan strode on to where Devon stood and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Devon" He said

It took Devon a few seconds to snap back to wherever she was and she said her "Hello" offering her hand in return.

"You look really…beautiful." Ryan said finally resting his gaze back to Ginny.

Ginny looked positively glowing. She had on her vibrant red robes that made her look radiant. Red anything on red hair was not to be taken lightly, but she pulled it off with a fevered grace that took Ryan's breath away.

"Thank you." Ginny said, letting a blush creep to her face.

"Well, you two better be off" Devon finally said.

"Yeah, we better go. Nice to finally meet you Devon."

"Same here."

Ginny and Ryan exited her office and made their way to the lifts. Ginny chanced a look back at her friend and Devon gave her a wink. She then mouthed, "I have your back" as the lift doors closed.

* * *

_Harry's Flat._

"Hey there" He greeted his owl. After a long day at the Ministry and endless meetings he seemed to have had since Dumbledore got back, which was a whole two days, he seems to be more appreciative of his flat and his soft comfortable bed. Paper work and last bit things before he is sworn in to service to become an Auror seems to be harder than the actual training he's been doing for the past several years. But that's of course because Harry has never liked homework, or anything related that involved paperwork. He noticed that Hedwig was carrying a piece of parchment and he hurried to the owl to free him from his burden.

"What is that?"

"WHOO" the owl answered back.

Harry untied the parchment that Hedwig held on her claws. Harry gave the owl a treat and unrolled the letter that was no doubt from his old professor and very close confidant Remus Lupin. He read the letter and a smile broke from his face. He got up from the window and made his way to his room followed by his owl.

* * *

Ginny and Ryan apparated in a place just behind the Two Towers that was reserved for apparating wizards and witches. They were in muggle London now but the restaurant was only open for wizards and witches. So muggles couldn't see Two Towers, all they saw was an old fire station with broken windows and a very discouraging old smell and an even more dangerous warning sign that read…

_"DEATH WILL COME TO ANY TRESSPASSERS not because the owners of this building will kill you, but because there is a very deadly gas that rest dormant in this building, and if interrupted, will turn any living flesh into rotting tissue. HAVE A NICE DAY"_

A man stationed to receive apparating guest waited on the door. Ginny could smell the fragrance of many cooking spices that made her aware of her growing hungriness. The Two Towers were one of the poshest restaurants in London. She's only been there once, when her family had celebrated her Dad's new position as Minister for Magic, a job he so rightly deserves. When they were finally received, and after the cloakroom they were led inside in what Ginny could only describe as the exact opposite of what muggles saw from their point of view, times one hundred.

The place was lit with heavy and expensive chandeliers that looked like it rose to the sky but shone as brightly as a star. The smell of food permeated her senses more strongly as ever now that she was inside. Ginny was so busy taking in her surroundings that she had only noticed that Ryan was holding her hand as the waiter led them to their table. She looked down and smiled to herself. She could see a few peoples stare in the closer tables following them. She being the person she was straightened up and walked more steadily just behind Ryan. When they finally reached their table, just before she sat, she realized that the scarf Devon had given her had fallen somewhere on the way to their table.

"Oh no." she said stopping just before her table her hand lingering at her bare neck. "I lost my scarf, I'll be right back." Ginny said to Ryan turning around so fast that she almost bumped into a figure that stood right in front of her.

The figure was holding her scarf, she looked up and saw something that made her insides fall.

"Harry" she said in bated breath.

Harry's expression was unreadable, it showed nothing and it was that that made Ginny feel sick to her stomach. He looked at her and she saw that his jaw tightened.

"Hello Ginny."

To be continued…..Please read and review!! =)

Thanks to all my reviewers, you seriously ROCK!!


	12. Young Love and Babies

**Disclaimer:** I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she, along with the publishers of this magnificent book own everything and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read!

And to the readers:: A BIG THANKS!!

Adeline3, sarebare22890, Ronaholic, WiDz, Emerald Desire, Miranda-C, Kim, Sweet-Oklahoma, mistik, LostRose, lemon head, Joy1, blue-angel(),Annmarie, MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus, Rayah Papaya.

**Young Love and Babies.**

Ginny shut the door behind her after apparating in her apartment. It was almost 10: 30 and her head was spinning and she didn't know why. The memory of the night's events rang clear in her mind. She was on what could only be deemed as a _date_ with Ryan West and she wouldn't have cared if the whole world saw, but _He_ had seen, Harry had seen. The thought made her more nauseous and she went to her bed for support. She felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that would not go away. After Harry had handed her the scarf, he looked behind her and could only guess that he had put together what was happening. He had been at a dinner with someone, she didn't know who, for he didn't give her a chance to speak or ask questions, he didn't say much, but only looked at her with a hurt that Ginny too felt. He looked wounded. Ginny knew, she couldn't have imagined it, she felt it too.

She lied down with a plop on her bed and stared up at her ceiling. How could she be so careless? Why did she feel like this? She felt that somehow, even though Harry and her were just _friends_, that she had betrayed him. She couldn't shake the feeling, the look that she saw in Harry when he handed her that scarf. Ginny replayed the moment in her head like an old muggle movie. He had cracked a weak smile in order to hide whatever he had felt, and failed through Ginny's eyes.

_'You look nice Gin, have a good evening.'_ Was what he said last in something of a harsh tone that was hidden behind pleasantries. She could hear it, she knew. Even though he smiled at her, it wasn't the same genuine smile that Harry gave when he was happy. It was the smile he gave when he was hiding something and passing it off as nothing. She wanted to run after him and make him understand, to explain, to plead that it _was_ nothing, anything to get that look of his face that he felt towards her. But Ginny couldn't run after him, it would be rude to Ryan if she left. She resolved to talking to Harry later and to focus on what she was there to do, and that is to have dinner with Ryan West.

The dinner seemed to go by in a whirl that took forever. She had successfully carried on conversations with Ryan for a pleasant enough evening to be had. But visions of Harry kept drowning her in fits of worry and panic, only to be rescued again by the reality of things. She stayed focus enough so Ryan won't have to feel worried about her state. She was a good actress and commended herself for it, for Ginny was in pieces inside. She wanted to stay but she wanted to go to Harry. Whenever Ryan would look away, which was not often, Ginny would try frantically to look for where Harry sat. The evening went on and Harry did not appear again. She was half hoping he would say goodbye so she can see his expression again, but he did not show. By the time dinner ended, Ginny thanked Ryan for a wonderful evening and told him that she could apparate home from behind the _Two Towers_. He did not protest , he wished Ginny a goodnight and waited for her to apparate first, before he himself made his way home.

Ginny didn't think anything of it then, but now, she felt that she seemed to have left in a hurry. But she couldn't blame herself. She wanted to rush home and owl Harry, or floo him, anything to be in contact with him. But now that she was at home, her thoughts got the better of her, and the panic and worry she had felt that was in the pit of her stomach had worked its way up to her chest. Ginny had always had the tenacity to solve problems. She didn't want anything unresolved for a long period of time so she would always go out of her way to mend things that needed to be mended right away. She got it from her mum she supposed.

Still in her dress robes she looked at the clock and it pointed to _'Stay up as much as you want, its SATURDAY!'_ She wanted to call Harry, but since it was already past 11, she didn't think it proper. Anything she wanted for Harry to know, it would just have to wait, until a good, reasonable hour. This was for the best since she didn't know what to tell Harry herself. If she waits, she could best gauge what to tell Harry. If she went on to floo him right now, she is liable to say everything in her heart that she's kept there for ten or so years. The clock was right, she could stay up for as long as she wants, this would give her time to say exactly what needs to be said.

With that Ginny got up changed to her night robes. She washed off any trace remnants of this evening and settled in front of the fire in the living room accompanied by her trusty blanket and a nice cup of tea. As she watched the flame dance, in front of the burning and flickering fire, thoughts of Harry flooded her brain and she fell slowly asleep.

* * *

Ginny woke with a heavy sensation in her stomach. She wondered for a second and all thoughts of last night flooded her brain once more and she let out a groan. She turned and realized that she had fallen asleep on the hearthrug in front of the fireplace and adjusted herself so she faced the window and the bright Saturday morning. She looked at the sunny clear sky and cursed it for having no care, no problems. She laughed at herself at the dilemma she had put herself in, if it was even a dilemma. In retrospect this was her _dilemma_, she was in love with Harry Potter, for which he didn't know anything about. She was also taken with Ryan West, for which he probably knew a bit about. Going out with Ryan was something Ginny didn't have any explanation for, she did it because he was interested and she _liked _him. She should've known better that it was a weak alternative, not that she was trying to replace Harry, but she was so confused and lost. She was, she decided, was just trying to find a perspective. She didn't know what Harry felt, he's been weird lately and the look he gave her last night unnerved her like nothing had ever before. Ryan was a nice guy, but Ginny thought with a shake of her head that he was not Harry. There is only one Harry and he was capable of making her feel like this without knowing he had. Harry had the ability to make her feel guilty without having done anything, but go out with another boy. This of course was none of Harry's fault; it was Ginny's, all of it. She had allowed herself to become so enamored with Harry that he consumed her mind day in and day out. She laughed out loud. 

"Oh god, I'm going mad." She said.

"HOOOT" Willow greeted by the window flap.

There is no more use of denying it. She is going crazy. If anyone were able to read her mind, the poor soul would probably think she was mad about Harry, that she was crazed and obsessed.

"Oh God!" She whispered and hid her face behind her palm not having control of what she was thinking anymore. She was thankful that no one in the near vicinity had the power of Occlumency, other wise she'd even be more paranoid.

She shook the thoughts from her head and started to get up. She chanced a look at the fire and almost had to do a double take for she thought that she saw Harry's head for a split second, she froze and wondered if she should call Emma to have a good check up for any symptoms of insanity.

"Right then." She murmured

"Not only am I crazed and obsessed, but it appears that I am also delusional. Great!" She mused out loud.

She took one good long look at the fire once more and when convinced that she was not going to see anymore of Harry's body parts appear, she decided to get up and make some tea. But before she could do that she heard

"Ginny"

Ginny screamed bloody murder and turned around with her wand pointed to the offending voice.

"HARRY!! What the bloody hell are you doing?!?!" she screamed.

She had not been going crazy after all, because Harry's head was suspended there in the green flames that her fireplace housed.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Harry said with amusement. _And is that a smile Ginny sees in his face?_

"Harry it is not funny!" Ginny calmed down and knelt in front of the fireplace

"Yes it is." Harry said trying to keep the laugh that was trying to get out in check. He continued… "But, I did show myself briefly so you wouldn't be startled."

"That! All you managed to do was made me think I was going insane." Ginny said with a laugh.

Harry had never seen her in nothing but her sleeping robes. He had to sorely look away and not make her uncomfortable nor he angry at the prospect that a certain someone could have seen her like that if the fates were hateful enough to conspire against him. But Harry kept intent on doing what he had decided to do.

When Ginny calmed down a bit, she laughed at the silliness of it all and asked more evenly " Now, Mr. Potter, what are you doing?" she added with a smile.

"Well, I am sorry." Harry added smiling sheepishly.

_Oh Merlin, she loved him. _Before, her mind would've shushed the idea, but now, she would just embrace the feeling, there was nothing left to do but do so.

Ginny offered him a genuine smile, for the pure reason, that she couldn't help it.

"

Well, I was just wondering if you would like to come out and accompany me today to look for a present for the baby?" Harry asked expectedly. He just hoped that he didn't sound asinine doing so. He thought it was a pretty clever idea when he ran it through his head this morning, however, given the present moment he was starting to think, not.

Ginny couldn't believe it, her head was whirling. All of last night, she was thinking of how she could talk to Harry, and here he is, in her fireplace, asking her to go baby shopping, not a trace of hurt in his face. Ginny didn't know how to feel, should she be relieved that the hurt she thought she saw and was hell bent on erasing was gone, or should she be sad because that same hurt, the one that she thought she saw was gone taking all of its possibilities that it carried along with it. She realized that Harry was still waiting for an answer.

"I'd love to Harry" Was all she could muster up.

Harry gave a nod and said " Pick you up at 10?"

"Perfect, we can have late breakfast here if you'd like?" Ginny asked, the words out before she could stop them.

"Great, see you then. Bye Ginny." And with that, Harry Potter's head disappeared and the once green flame, turned slowly again to amber.

* * *

Ginny didn't know what to make of it. She rested on the chair, her kettle shaking angrily behind her; she would just have to take it one step at a time. She was just happy that she gets to spend another day with Harry, she didn't know how it would turn out, all she knew is that she didn't want to waste it and she wanted to take advantage of the time that was given to her. 

Just as the kettle was erupting furious steam, the doorbell rang and quick as reflex, she made to get up and open the door. And there, standing at Ginny Weasley's doorway, was Harry, holding a box of what looked like Ginny's favorite éclairs.

Harry raised both his eyebrows and lifted the pink transparent box eye level.

"Morning." He tempted.

"Morning." Ginny answered back and made a gesture for the box. Just as Harry anticipated, he lifted it up out of her reach.

"Hey hey hey, you haven't even invited me in yet." Harry said jokingly.

But Ginny, used to being played at by six older brothers, knew what she had to do. She stepped closer to Harry with her head tilted, looked up in his eyes, and elbowed him square in the stomach.

"Oomph" was all he could say while he lowered his arm and handed Ginny the pink box.

"Now you know not to mess with me and my sweets." She said leaving him by the door.

He came in and shut the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, don't I know it." Harry said sitting himself down at the table and smiling to himself at what had just happened.

Ginny set the plates and offered him the pink box, "Éclair?"

"Don't mind if I do." Harry said looking at Ginny in the eyes as he grabbed one as offered, as he did so his hand brushed hers just barely but it was enough to send a chill down Ginny's spine.

Ginny hoped that it wasn't noticeable, but for some reason, the air between them seemed more charged today than any other days. Ginny laid the box down and proceeded to sit there with Harry and eat breakfast. They shared a meaningful look, neither one saying anything that would betray their thoughts, but each very much aware of the others.

* * *

"So do you know what you're looking for?" Ginny asked as they proceeded down Diagon Alley. She was dressed in her light blue robes, since it was the middle of July and she didn't want to get too hot, though that doesn't say much, since they are plagued with rain most of the time. Harry was in a plain red jumper under his plain black robes, nothing too fancy but nothing too dull either. It was simple, but it made enough of a statement to earn a few glances from a few interested witches. 

"All right?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny nodded and stepped closer to him. They fought their way out of the busiest part of the street and once settled and reassured that they weren't going to get trampled, he answered her question.

"No, I don't have a clue. Do you?"

"No idea, but I'll know it when I see it." Harry had to smile again at the determined look that Ginny had every time a task was appointed to her.

"Shall we start then?" She asked.

Harry nodded a response and offered Ginny his arm. Ginny, taken aback by the courtesy looked at him in puzzlement.

"I just don't want to get separated" He said, earning a raised eyebrow from Ginny. "I don't know the first thing about babies and things of the sort." He said amusingly.

Ginny elated at how everything was going said.

"Sure, Harry. Whatever you say." Ginny said playfully as she stepped closer and linked her arms with Harry's.

* * *

Harry was all in all, still a boy, under that faithful guise as a young Auror in training that rest inside. And Ginny had to giggle at the fact that that's why they were in the Quidditch Shoppe in Diagon alley surrounded by little wizards and little witches ogling at the new supplies this year had brought. Harry had seen the new broom on display and Ginny saw the eagerness that had played in his eyes. She too was interested in Quidditch, but not to the extent that Harry and her brothers were so there was no problem stopping by and seeing what the shop had. 

She floated around the store and didn't pay attention to where she was heading. It wasn't until she saw something glitter in the corner of her eye that she realized that she had ended up in the Seeker section of the store.

_Oh Damn._ She sighed. For the thought hadn't even crossed her mind since she and Harry had stepped into Diagon Alley. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't said one thing about last night, and they have been there quite a while now.

_'Maybe I really did just imagine it.'_ She thought. And as if a wave of dizziness swept the room she felt lightheaded all of a sudden and made to grab the nearest thing she could find to steady herself for she was in danger of falling.

Her hand clasped around something warm. "Ginny?" Harry whispered close to her ear. It was Harry's hand her hand was holding. Actually, she was unaware that she was almost leaning onto him. "Ginny. Are you ok?" She heard the urgency in Harry's voice. Ginny was basically leaning unto him for balance. He felt warm and she didn't want to move, but her head was now clearing again and she didn't want Harry to worry more so she shifted and nodded her head. She only realized that she couldn't get far for Harry was holding her close to him. The only thing she could do was look up.

"I'm fine, dizzy spell, I'm afraid." Ginny said looking up at Harry's face. She could see that his eyes were full of worry and genuine concern. Harry was still holding her and looking at her intently.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked once again, fainter this time.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank—y" Ginny started but was interrupted by a group of giggling little girls that had apparently taken the task of watching the whole thing. They both smiled and she saw a faint blush creep up to Harry's cheeks.

"What do you say we get out of here?" He asked, girls still giggling, Ginny still in arms. He didn't want to let go, and Ginny didn't want to be released, but they had to get out of there before the whole store started watching. With that Ginny started for the exit, with Harry very close behind.

* * *

Once out of the store, she felt the cool breeze of the air wash over her and was grateful that they were out of there. 

"What happened?" Harry said stepping in front of her, very closely. Not that Ginny minded.

Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder, she didn't know why, she just felt like doing so.

"I'm ok, really. Probably just the heat or something." She answered back.

Harry had already begun walking with her hand still in his. Ginny had to smile at this. This little gesture that Harry wasn't embarrassed to show meant loads, she didn't know exactly to who it meant more too, all she knew was that Harry isn't the kind to hold ones hand or the like, she told herself earlier that she wouldn't make something out of nothing, but this was way too big to pass up.

Ginny was so engulfed with her thoughts that she didn't realize where Harry had taken them both. Florean Fortescues Ice-cream Parlor stood before them and she could feel the cold air coming from with in it.

"Swiss Mocha?" Harry asked.

"You have good memory Harry Potter." Ginny said impressed.

Ginny went to grab a table that was just vacated by a couple of girls with shopping bags. Harry soon joined her laden with two enormous bowls of Swiss mocha ice cream.

She had to laugh at the thing sticking out of Harry's bowl.

"What is that?" Ginny asked puzzled

"Its Cinnamon stick." He said, like it's the most obvious and normal thing to eat with ones chocolate ice cream.

Ginny just shook her head and dug into her own tempting looking ice cream.

Once Ginny had reassured Harry that she is in fact ok, they settled into conversations about babies and the finer things in baby accessories.

But as much as she tried to concentrate about other things, the Quidditch Shoppe had reminded her of what was nagging her earlier. She wanted to ask Harry, she wanted to but she couldn't get herself to do it. She still didn't know whom he was there with. But she told herself that who ever _she_ was, or if it even was a she, it didn't matter.

'_Right Ginny, keep telling your self that. '_

_'You're a Gryffindor for Merlin sakes, just ask him.'_

Just as she was about to open her mouth, Harry spoke first and was saved the whole thing.

"Tonks and Lupin say's their Hello." Harry said intent on swirling his melted Ice cream.

_'Tonks and Lupin!'_ Ginny breathed a sigh of relief; she just hoped Harry didn't hear it.

"Oh, I would've liked to have seen them once again." She responded

Harry looked at her briefly and went back to swirling his ice cream.

"You looked like you were having fun, we didn't want to interrupt you." He said, this time looking at her.

_Did she detect a hint of jealousy?_

"Oh, well, I wasn't… I mean I was... but you know, not too much." She said trailing at the face Harry had given her.

"I mean, not as much fun as I'm having now." She added. Grateful for what Harry had done by bringing it up first, so she thought she'd throw a little something in there for him to.

"Well, thank you" Was all Harry could muster, probably also taken aback by the answer he was given.

So there, it was out in the open and Harry wasn't mad. At least Ginny, felt that he wasn't. They were actually having a great time. After they had finished the ice cream they went to their last stop. The baby store they went to was called…

_'Ella Enchanted'_ _a gift of a gift for all babies._

They entered the store and Harry could only describe it as nursery like. They were greeted by a middle aged looking witch that eyed them curiously. Ginny could tell that the witch was impressed by Harry cause she had to clear her throat for her to pay attention to both of them. But then again, whenever did Harry go that he didn't garner everyone's attention. Not that he wanted it, but it was inevitable, he was Harry Potter.

"Well, aren't you the cutest couple!" The witch exclaimed.

Ginny had to take a moment to realize what the witch had said.

"Oh n—" she was interrupted.

"When are you two expecting?" The witch interjected, "We have lots of wonderful gifts for the angel that you two are going to have. I can already tell." She said slapping her hands together and looking from Ginny and Harry expectedly.

Ginny chanced a look at Harry and he could not fight the rush of blood that flooded his cheeks for it clearly showed in his face. Ginnydidnt have time to blush,but made a mental noteto revel in the compliment later, she moreor less tried to get a word in and finally succeeded.

"Oh, we're not. Its for my brother and my sister in-law." Ginny said shyly.

The witched looked at them both, pursed her lips and said.

"Well, it's just a matter of time now isn't it?" She said giddily and started walking towards the back of the store.

Ginny stared, open mouthed at the back of the witches head. She couldn't believe what the witch had just said. It was amusing and embarrassing at the same time. Not to say that she didn't like the idea, but it was still embarrassing that Harry was right beside her. She looked at him once more and he motioned his head towards the witch.

"Shall we…?" He said with a smirk playing at his lips.

Ginny nodded and started to follow where the witch had gone with Harry trailing just behind her.

"…Love."

Ginny stopped at her tracks and wheeled around to face a very amused Harry, trying to keep a straight face. He had said it with in the earshot of the sales witch, she had definitely heard and Ginny didn't know what to make of it.

_  
Does he like the idea of us being referred to as a couple, is that why he is playing along with it?_ She asked herself. She just shook her at the man staring in front of her with his hand stretched out, a smile paying at his lips as to let her lead the way. She gave him a nod and started again.

"Sure honey". She said head held high and calmly approached the very giddy sales witch.

"Oh how I love young love."


	13. Wicked

**Disclaimer: **I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she, along with the publishers of this magnificent book own everything and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read!

And to the readers: (reviewers and non-reviewers) A BIG THANKS!

Drew, Allison, bananaboo, DingoesAteMyBaby, ModMaude, little-angel123452000. Thanks for your incessant reading and support! And if you have time, please review.

**WICKED**

The rest of Saturday was spent with Harry at Diagon Alley. They both found gifts for the baby and met up with Hermione and Ron later on to compare gifts and talk about the baby and plans for another get together. All in all, Ginny loved Saturday; she just hoped that she wasn't too obvious in how she was acting. She still wasn't prepared for Hermione to know her feelings; she needed to adjust to it herself, let alone everyone else.

She'd tell her eventually, but for now, it would be her little secret.

A week passed by with no word of Ryan West, except for one letter he had sent with his owl that said what a lovely time he had had at dinner. He also inquired at how the article was going and that if she needed any more information to not hesitate to owl him. That made Ginny smile for it was a nice gesture. She kept that in mind and placed the letter on her table, in hopes of viewing it again.

Correspondence with Harry on the other hand was frequent. She enjoyed the cute little notes that he sends her and the messages they exchange. Poor Hedwig and Willow—bless them—flying back and forth to entertain the amusements of their respective owners. Ginny was still reserved at her presumptions on Harry. Sure he was showing signs of friendship, but was it in vain to read too much into it. She was still confused about the whole thing. It had been more than a month since the reunion at The Burrow, and she was still confused. As a result, she just resolved herself to what she has been doing at moments like these; she would just take the events to stride, she would not worry about it and keep focusing at the matters before her.

* * *

Ginny sat writing on her desk that Friday afternoon trying to finish a draft that she had said she would revise for one of the writers. If her mother could see the state of her office, she would have a conniption. Papers were strewn all over her desk and on the floor, layout stencils and drawings hanging from anywhere it could be hung. And she looked, well, Ginny looked to reflect the mess that was her office. Everyone was frazzled by this upcoming issue, it was more anticipated that anyone could have expected, and witches and wizards involved in it was hurrying to try and get this done. Absent mindedly, Ginny used her pen to scratch her chin, a flutter of something gold caught her eye and she looked up, but before she could see where it had come from, Devon rushed into her office and shut the door behind her.

"Wha—?" Ginny asked her friend bewildered.

"You will not believe who just arrived." Devon said looking shocked.

"Who?" Ginny responded, mildly curious now.

"Cameron Bray." Her friend say wide eyed.

"What?"

"Yes, she went straight into Matilda's office, like she owned the place." A face of dislike swept over Devon's features as she waited for her friend to respond.

"I wonder what she could be doing here?" Ginny wondered. They get a lot of famous witches and wizards that pass by through the magazine every month, but lately, because of the specificity of their recent issue, they were getting mostly Quidditch male players and the like. It was very odd that Cameron Bray, out of all people would drop by. Unless of course it something to do with Ryan West.

"I don't know, I just don't like her." Devon said, leaning back onto the chair opposite her friend.

Ginny smiled inwardly at her friend's outward dislike towards the famous celebrity in her Editors office. She mused at how Devon is easily miffed and how one small thing could make anyone disagreeable in Devon's eyes.

"Well, we'll hear from her soon enough, you know Matilda can'thelp introducing celebrities to everyone in the office." Ginny said as a knock on her door was heard. Both Ginny and Devon looked at each other, knowing it could only be one person.

With hesitation and one last look or irritation from Devon, Ginny said,

"Come in"

Just as they expected, predictable Matilda had in tow Cameron Bray at Ginny's door way.

Both Ginny and Devon stood up to welcome the likely guest. Ginny came from behind her desk and walked towards the pair while Devon stood in what could only be described as aDIVA-ish manner.

"Ah! Two of my best!" Matilda trilled. "Girls, Id like you to meet Cameron Bray. She just wanted to see for her self the fine workings of the magazine after she had heard from Ryan how lovely it was."

Ginny saw Devon raise her eyebrows.

"Cameron, may I introduce to you Devon Grier, our Accessories Director--" Ginny saw Cameron give Devon the slightest of nods as she pursed her lips. "—and Ginny Weasley, our Junior Editor." Ginny could not have mistakened the out right once over that Cameron Bray gave her at the mention of her name. Cameron was looking at Ginny as if she was taking her all in, leveling her up, if you will. Ginny took notice that Cameron was in a light gold blouse that shone in the light and a very stylish angled satin skirt to match. Her hair was in an immaculate condition and she smelled of something potent. Ginny could see why people envied the tall figure before her, she was gorgeous. Her skin was flawless and, there were no buts about it, she was sexy. It all of a sudden dawned on her the state of her appearance. Her hair was all over the place, she must have been flushed from all the work and her clothes must have been wrinkled from the amount of time it had spent glued to her chair. But as Ginny's head swam with thoughts of how messy she must look compared to Ms. Bray, her reverie was interrupted by hers truly.

"Pleasure." She said with a fake smile that could've rivaled that of the smile Devon gave her in return.

"Hello, nice to meet you Ms Bray." Ginny said trying to get the greetings flowing.

"So _you're_ Ginny Weasley." Cameron said, not taking her eyes off of Ginny.

Ginny nodded, mildly interested at the statement.

"I've heard many things about you." She said with an air of haughtiness, covered slightly by false niceties.

"Oh?" Ginny answered back.

"From Ryan of course." Cameron replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, I see." Ginny tried to calm the flush that was bursting to creep up.

"Why of course" Devon said, Ginny noting, the spark in her friend's eyes, "She and Ryan had a blast working at the article, didn't you Gin?" Devon finished with a sly smile.

"Why, yes, it was very fun." Ginny said surprised at her friend's statement. Ginny saw Cameron flash a look of annoyance, but before anyone could see it, it was gone and her usual smiling face was to be seen.

"Well, is that the time?" Cameron said looking at Ginny's clock. "I must take my leave Matilda, I have a pressing dinner date to attend to." She said turning to Matilda. "It was nice catching up with you."

"Why of course, dahling, anytime." Matilda said adoringly.

"It was nice meeting you ladies. I expect we'll be seeing you again very soon." Cameron said turning to Ginny and Devon.

"Like wise" Devon said smiling from ear to ear.

Ginny took notice of her friend's change of demeanor and had a feeling that something was coming. "Yes, very nice to meet you."

"Let me walk you to the lift." said Matilda.

And with a last look at Ginny and another flash of fake smile directed to both her and Devon, Cameron Bray sashayed to the lift.

As expected, Devon quickly shut the door behind the disappearing pair and let out a mirth of laughter.

"Devon! What has gotten into you?" Ginny asked her friend, returning to her desk.

Devon shook her head. "HOhohohoho, well, first of all, I thought '_Who is she to come in here and act like she owned the bloody place!_' and then—and please, correct me if I'm mistaken—but, did I see her giving you the once over?"

"Yes, that. I saw." Ginny answered back.

"Well, that my friend, was the give away." Devon said a matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked completely drawing a blank at Devon's statements.

"You told me that she and Ryan West weren't dating."

"They aren't, according to Ryan, that is." Ginny shrugged, still completely clueless at what Devon was implying

"Well, I believe him." Said Devon. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Remember when she said she heard of you from Ryan?" Devon asked sitting herself down at the chair opposite the desk, eager.

"Yeah, so? Ryan probably told her about it."

"OR, she could've heard from others that Ryan had taken a liking to you, or heck, he might've heard from Ryan himself, that he had taken a liking to you, and came here to see for herself what her competition was. This then, would explain her once over towards you, while ignoring Matilda and I. This is also why she probably said that she heard of you from Ryan—she wanted to see how you would react to it. That's why I said that bit of you and him having a blast at working together. Did you see her face when I said that? It was bloody priceless. That showed her. Who does she think she is coming over here and sizing up my best mate? Don't worry Gin, she aint got nothing on you."

Ginny blinked. "Can you say detective? Devon, you got all of that in the five minutes she was here?" She asked astounded.

"Yes." She said wide eyed.

"Well, if you are correct in your assumptions, and that's a _big_ 'if', I doubt I presented much of being a worthy competition today. I mean, look at me, I'm a mess. And even if she did hear about me through Ryan, it only says that they are talking, which friends do." Ginny said as she tried to not let what Devon said go to her head.

"Yes, but, I still say she came here to see you for the pure purpose that she had gotten word that Ryan fancied you and you are now stiff competition."

Ginny smiled at her friends endless faith in her, "Well, I wouldn't know about stiff."

The girls shared a laugh.

"I'm just wondering about what she meant by seeing us again soon." Devon looked to a spot in Ginny's wall, a feat she usually did when her brain was working at something.

"It's not like we hang around the same circles you know." She continued. "She had to have an ulterior motive"

"Hmmm—you're right. Whatever it is, it's going to have to wait. We have an issue to finish." She said with a smile.

And at that, the girls went back to what's pressing and made plans to have a drink after work to continue speculation on what the supercilious figure could have meant.

* * *

Ginny apparated in her flat just after 11 pm that Friday night. She had a great time with Devon and a few other girls from her work at the pub. They celebrated the final completion of the issue, all was left was the technical stuff of putting it together. All night, they talked about boys and gossip that was making its round in the Wizarding world; it was just like being in Hogwarts again, hanging out with her mates. Although she and Devon couldn't talk openly about a certain witch, she did make it into the conversation a few times, brought up by her office mates, which made a few things clear.

"_Can you believe Cameron Bray!" said Satine from layout_

_Devon, looking inquisitive said,"What do you mean?"_

"_Well, I heard that she came to see Matilda about Ryan West! You know that West's parents and Matilda are very close. They go way back."_

"_Oh?" The table murmured _

"_Yes, so when Ryan and Cameron were rumored to be dating because they were spending so much time together, Matilda liked Cameron instantly and they became confidantes." She said as she took a sip of her Flaming Ice drink._

"_I heard from my friend that works with Cameron that Ryan has been avoiding all of Cameron's attempt at being in touch because he's not happy with all the of the false publicity that she's been giving the press about them being a couple. So he thinks that as long as he keeps this up, he can foil Cameron's attempt at posing them as a couple."_

_The table full of girls was glued to what Satine had to say. _

"_I wouldn't blame him! I heard she was a real pain. Merlin knows why Matilda came to like her. I read that she's a fierce goal getter. If she wants something, she'll get it, it doesn't matter who or what she hurts along the way to get it. She's broken so many relationships in the past because of schemes to get the wizards she currently has her eyes on at the moment. And when she gets bored, she goes and finds another one." Said Randy _

"_Bloody Hell, it's like a game isn't it, a bloody scheming game?" Sarah exclaimed. _

"_So what does all of this have to do with Matilda?" A question Ginny was itching to ask, thank Merlin that Jane did instead. She didn't want to seem too interest at the West-Bray pairing, for once, the attention wasn't on her._

_Satine paused again to take a sip of her drink and continued._

"_Well, remember how I said that Matilda immediately took a liking to the wench?—pardon my English ladies—" _

_The table of witches broke into gurgles of laughter_

"—_well," she continued, "Matilda would do anything for those people she takes a liking to wouldn't she? A witch in her position is a good friend to have, however high up in the food chain you already are." Satine said as a matter-of-factly._

"_So, you're saying, she came today to ask Matilda for a favour?" Asked Randy _

"_Definitely." Satine answered nodding. "Probably asked her to help her get back to Ryan's good side."_

"_But, a witch in her position would not be so upfront surely?" Ginny finally said in addition to the conversation so as to not look like she was just listening._

"_Oh, but that's exactly what she could do." Devon answered "It's the least expected you see. She's wicked like that. Who knows what plan she just put in motion by talking to Matilda today."_

_This was a very agreeable explanation that was shared by the girls. _

"_And Matilda, being the person that she is, bless her, I mean she can get a bit nosy at times, but she is a very trustworthy person, Cameron Bray can tell Matilda her deepest darkest secrets and Matilda will take it to the grave." Piped up Jane._

So it was agreed upon and noticed by others that Cameron Bray was up to something. Ginny couldn't shake the feeling that crept up during the conversation, that somehow, someway, she will be involved. She kept thinking about the look that Cameron Bray gave her earlier that day that said something, although unspoken, that Ginny Weasley will somehow play a part in this wicked story of a game.

She was resolved that something was brewing, she could feel it.

Ginny changed into her night robes and made herself a cup of tea and made her way to bed. Willow was at her cage having a drink, probably taking a break from hunting. Ginny set her cup down and petted her owl on the head.

"Well hello there." She said softly to the owl.

"HOOOT!"

Ginny let out a giggle and shook her head at her excitable owl. Her mind went back to the conversations that was had that evening and the events preceding that. And like the breeze that moved the skies, a feeling of discontent swept over her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and she felt a defiant demeanor creep up in the back of her neck. She didn't grow up with six brothers and not develop a penchant for fighting back when she was schemed on, whether this one was imagined or not, after all, it is still all speculation, she wasn't going to take this sitting down. She is a Weasley after all, no—she was definitely not going to take this sitting down.

"HOOOOOT"

"All right then Ms. Bray. Bring it on."


	14. A series of Fortunate and Unfortunate E...

**Disclaimer: **I give all credit to J.K Rowling, I own nothing and she, along with the publishers of this magnificent book own everything and the plot is the only thing remotely close to being mine! Maybe not even, I also want to give credit to all other authors whose stories I've had a chance to read!

And to the readers: (reviewers and non-reviewers) A BIG THANKS!

milky way bar, Beney, dreamy-crazygirl, ModMaude, Amanda.

A Series of Fortunate and Unfortunate Events

Ginny awoke with a slight rapping on her window. She furrowed her eyebrows and lazily opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and the numbers displayed upon it in big red digits were 4: 45. It took awhile for it to sink in that this was in AM. She groaned and buried herself deeply in her blanket. Another rap was heard on the window, and she suddenly remembered how she was woken in the first place. Alarge owl could be seen standing on the perch by her window waiting to be let in, it was only open half way so Willow could squeeze in, but this owl was larger so it needed a bit more room. Ginny rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got up to let the owl in, mildly curious as to who in their right mind would send her an owl at five am.

With some hesitation, she got up from her bed groggily and she opened her window wider and the owl hopped in, a slight breeze chilled her cozy room and she felt slightly awoken. The owl extended its feet for her to untie the letter, thankful that it's been let in, she offered it some nibbles to eat and it took it gratefully before stretching its massive wings and flying off to the setting moon on the horizon. She sat on her bed and yawned, still a bit slow; it would be a Sunday morning and the morning haze of being awoken in the middle of the night—yes, she considered this middle of the night-- still hasnt sinked in, it is after all, a Sunday .

She stretched and opened the letter. She realized that it was a piece of torn parchment with very messy writing that scribbled something she barely just made out.

_Gin, _

_Baby on its way! We are at St. Brigids!_

_Bill_

The words took a while to sink in and she had to re-read the words that her older brother had scribbled. The baby was on its way, the baby was on its way, "Oh my God, the baby is on its way!" she said out loud, excitement rising in the pit of her stomach — she's to become an aunt—her brother's about to become a father----- "Oh Merlin!" With that Ginny got up and got dressed at top speed forgetting that she was up at 5 am on a Sunday scrambling to get out of her flat. Glee was spreading all over and all she can think of was '_Baby on its way!_' She let out a happy squeal in her apartment accompanied by a little jig just before she shut the door and disapparated to where she knew her whole family will be in a very short while welcoming the arrival of the newest addition to the Weasley clan.

* * *

Harry apparated in front of a shabby-looking-closed-for-renovations convenient store that housed St. Brigids Hospital behind its murky glass and ruined "CLOSED" signs. He looked around, making sure that the coast was clear, this was not a hard feat for it was 6:00 o'clock on a Sunday morning. He had gotten a very abrupt squiggle of a note saying that the baby was on its way and quickly got dressed to follow the summon of the eldest Weasley brother who was to become a father. His heart gave another jolt in the wee hours of that particular Sunday for he surmised that Ginny would have also gotten a letter by now and would be there as soon as possible. He had come to expect that in any occasion that garnered the possible appearance of one Ginny Weasley made him, Harry Potter, feel like a school boy back at Hogwarts once again. He shook his head with a laugh and made to get ready.

Harry stepped in to the glass façade of the convenient store to reveal a very beautiful reception area behind it. The main floor looked deserted and he looked for a sign that would direct him to the maternity ward of the hospital. He found himself on the 3rd floor, it was titled _"Maternity Ward: Babies, Welcome."_ The sign made Harry smile for it was a humorous sign for a hospital. After exiting the lift, he made his way to ask the medi-witch the whereabouts of the Weasley party; he had made it 5 steps away when Hermione came around the corner with a big smile plastered on her face holding what he surmised was a cup of coffee.

"Morning!" he said matching her smile. "Well…?"

Hermione gave him a quick hug and held him at arms length.

"It's a boy. He has strawberry blonde hair, but Ron reckons it'll get darker." Hermione said trying to keep her emotions in check smiled. "Let's go see them, you're the last one to arrive."

They walked through the corridor silently as to not wake other patients.

"Fleur is resting, Bill said she was magnificent. He's over the moon Harry! And the baby is beautiful, he's absolutely angelic."

"I would hope so, he's part Veela, he is!"

Hermione gave him a playful slap on his arm as they rounded the corner. Harry could hear slight murmuring and soft whispers coming from the room to his right. Hermione gave a nod and they turned towards the nearest door. All the Weasley's were scattered around the big room that was given Bill and Fleur; after all, this is the eldest son of the Minister for Magic. He found Ron, Percy, Charlie and the twins, while their respective wives and soon-to-be-wife huddled about the bay window. Mr. Weasley shook his hand and Mrs. Weasley have him a big hug and asked him if he'd had a bit to eat yet. After he'd assured her that he was good for now and promising that he'd seek her the minute he felt hungry, Mr. Weasley ushered her towards the boys. He made his way to the happy couple by the bed. He said his congratulations to a glowing Bill and an even glowing Fleur. But he still hasn't seen the baby, nor Ginny. But he thought to ask the whereabouts of the former instead of the latter, it is after all, why they were there in the first place.

"Er... guys, where's the baby?" He questioned.

Bill gave him a slight nod that directed his attention to the bay window, now deserted except for a form that instantly took his breath away. Ginny was sitting on the bay window, cradling the very unmistakable form of a little baby. The rising sun gave the picture an almost yellow brilliance to add to the glow that was setting in the room. He hadn't realized it, but he was still staring at them, unmoving from the side of Fleur's bed.

"Go on Harry." Fleur said encouragingly.

That was not Harry's problem however. He did not need encouragement to go to them. What he needed was his circulation to get back to his legs and his brain. He seemed to have lost his legs, that, or that he had forgotten how to walk. He was taken at how such a simple, but beautiful sight could leave him motionless and hinder his speech non existent. Not wanting to look like a fool any longer for he was still not moving, he looked at the happy couple and nodded at them and smiled. Merlin knew that was all he could do. He took a step forward and when he didn't fall to the ground, he thanked Merlin and kept on going until he found himself a few feet from her. She had not looked up and he could hear a melodious tune coming from her lips. She was slowly rocking her arms enveloping both of them to the sleeping form of the baby. He didn't want to disturb them and was thinking of slowly backing away but Ginny looked up and smiled the most genuine of smiles he had ever seen. It was a smile garnered by nothing but pure happiness and joy. It made her all the more beautiful.

And in that instance, for the first time in Harry Potter's natural life, wanted to kiss Ginevra Weasley.

"Hi." She said softly.

Harry's reverie was interrupted. He had made no move to dash the thought that had just crept up his head. And he knew that in no given time, the idea will all but consume him. These, he knew happened, to thoughts he has or have had that came purely from his heart; another element that made him, Harry Potter, who he is.

"Hi." He answered back.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She asked looking into Harry's eyes and back to the baby in her arms.

'_Of course'_ he answered internally, He moved closer to them, sitting himself across Ginny on the window, looking at the baby. "You both are."

Ginny slowly stared at him as the words hit her ears, she looked mildly surprised.

Harry didn't realize what he'd said until he met Ginny's eyes. He hadn't meant to say that part out loud. His brain switched on him and now he has to deal with the searching look Ginny was giving him. He gave her a smile, as to pass it off like it was the most obvious thing in the world and that he'd meant to say it all along. He could tell that this was going to be difficult to pass off. Not from Ginny, but from himself. He realized that his feelings for Ginny had slowly, or rather to put it truthfully, highly increased in the past few months; he mused to himself, that he was making up for all the years he hadn't wised up to it sooner. He knew he was going to have to think of his next move, his feelings were getting harder and harder to control, but there was a slight movement at the door and Mrs. Weasley was making her way towards them, so he was spared for now.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the both of them as Harry got up to offer her a seat. She squeezed Harry's arm to thank him but kept standing.

"On no dear, it's quite alright. Thank you." She then turned her attention to her daughter.

"Ginny dear, it's time to go. We should give them a rest. Fleur's family should arrive in a couple of hours from France and she should get her strength back before another set of family comes and sees them." She said lovingly to Ginny.

Ginny smiled and nodded, she handed the sleeping baby to her mother. She knew that once he was gone, she'd have to face what Harry had said earlier, she knew, that once she handed the baby to her mother, she and Harry would be left alone. As Molly strode away towards Fleur and Bill, Ginny was saved saying anything by the arrival of Fred telling them that they were all going back to The Burrow to have breakfast. She was safe, for now.

After an extended goodbye-for-nows, and we'll-see-you-soons, the Weasley's apparated back to The Burrow for breakfast. Ron had to leave for a bit for Sunday morning practice and promised to be back before anyone knew he was gone. It was a joyous breakfast and everyone was helping out to set up. It was like the reunion again, except of course the absence of Bill and Fleur. Ginny found himself avoiding Harry all morning. She chanced to always finding something to be doing every time he seemed to approach. She couldn't understand her present behaviour; she attributed it to the combination of feelings owing to her becoming an aunt, and the new baby, but also what Harry had said earlier. For some ghostly reason, Harry's comment unnerved her and she didn't know why, or rather, she felt almost fearful at his words because of a feeling that told her he had meant it. Ginny sighed finding herself in her old bedroom. She looked around and laughed at herself.

'_Why do you do this to yourself?'_ She mused quietly. '_It's not like he said_ "I love you".' Ginny shook her head, embarrassed at her actions. Harry must feel terrible. She had ignored him all morning instead of saying 'Thank you, Harry.' It was after all, a bloody compliment, nothing more.

"It was a compliment you bloody fool!" She said quietly falling on her bed with a soft thud, burying the side of her face in the pillow.

As these thoughts raced through her head and the feeling of stupidity arose, she knew she had to face the music once again and go downstairs. She pondered at her excellent ability to blowing things out of proportion and chewing on a thought until it consumed her and until there was no taste left, but bad.

Her berating came to a halt, however, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Ginny?" She heard the muffled voice of Hermione from the other side.

"Come in Hermione" Ginny said not moving.

"Breakfast is ready. Your Mum is calling us to help." She said poised at the door way.

Ginny closed her eyes and feigned sleep. Hermione laughed and made her way to drag Ginny out of bed; "Oh come on you! If I can't sleep, you can't sleep!"

"Ok, I'm up, I'm up!" The both of them laughed and made their way downstairs.

Most of them were already seated and the only vacant seats were the ones in front of Harry. Hermione, seeing this, sat beside the seat that faced Harry directly. Ginny tried to not think of this as deliberate; Hermione smiled and motioned her head to her right. Ginny smiled back at her friend and took her seat. She chanced a look at Harry and he meekly offered her a smile, shyly and awkwardly, like a boy that had done something he thought was embarrassing and being sorry that he did. Ginny felt a huge weight on her heart; she hadn't meant to embarrass him. She wanted nothing more to reach over and give him a reassuring hug; but for now, all she could offer was a smile.

Ron made his way back from practice just before they started eating. He was still in his Quidditch robes and all when he conjured up a chair and made room beside Harry. Hermione laughingly shook her head and exchanged looks with Ginny.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked amidst the talk happening all around the table about the baby.

"Short."I told them that I had a family thing." He said scooping food into his plate.

He was about to take a bite when he lowered his fork and looked at Ginny, suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah Gin, I almost forgot, Ryan said he'd be dropping by tomorrow at your work to ask you something." Ron looked content enough that he had delivered the message proceeded to stuff his face.

Hermione gave him a disgusting look, but loving all the while. "Chew darling."

But Ginny wished he had ceased and that he had not said it in company of everyone, especially Harry. Having announced the impending visit, looks were exchanged across the table and eyebrows were raised in her direction.

"Thanks." Was all Ginny could say. Hermione, sensing the awkwardness of the situation brought by Ron—bless him—steered the direction back towards the baby. It worked, but unfortunately not on the one Ginny was on pin and needles about in the first place. Harry had assumed his passive face again. It was the face Ginny had come to know as the one where you can't tell if he's simply mad, serious, scared, sad, unconcerned or all of the above. It was the face she saw that night she saw him at dinner, when she was with West.

Ginny got up from the table, pretending to get some juice. Really, she just needed a bit of fresh air the window can provide from the kitchen to clear her head of its unwanted thoughts. She poured herself a glass and looked up in the sky. She saw something approaching and she recognized it as an owl. Its whopping was heard to announce its arrival. It landed in front of Ginny as she untied the letter it was bearing and offered it a bit of hash she had left over. It took it gratefully and after a friendly nibble on her hand, it flew away. She had the tables' attention now. "Well, dear?" Her mother asked.

She looked at the writing on the envelope. With mild trepidation she said—"It's for you Harry." Her mother went back to chatting with Emma.

Harry got up from his chair and took the letter from Ginny, accidentally brushing his fingers with hers. Ginny felt butterflies stir in her stomach and looked at her plate to make sure it wasn't what she had for breakfast.

"Thanks." Harry said looking at Ginny with piercing green eyes, Ginny couldn't help it and she grinned.

Harry read the letter. It was from Dumbledore; asking if Harry would like to meet at the castle for morning tea to discuss his Auror training, and that he sends his congratulations to Bill, Fleur and the Weasley family for the safe arrival of their newest member. Breakfast passed by uneventfully with excited talks about the baby. He and Ginny exchanged a few words but nothing big, Ginny thought what she really needed was to talk to him, instead of talking to herself. She had developed a bad habit of doing so and she wanted to abate its growth before she started having conversations by herself and besides, that couldn't be healthy. She was going to do it after breakfast, she was going to explain and apologize for her behaviour. After breakfast she was going to talk to Harry.

"Well Mum that was an excellent feast!" George said patting his belly.

"Thank you dear!" Mrs. Weasley said happily

"Yes Mum, this family should have babies more often." Fred throwing a teasing look at Emma and George at Hermione. Ginny smiled and saw that Hermione was beet red, she was trying, but failing miserably, to hid behind her hair. Charlie smiled and Ron just looked plain embarrassed, but Ginny saw a grin break his face.

"Oh you!" Mrs. Weasley said, playfully slapping Fred's arm. It seemed like nothing could make Mrs. Weasley mad today. Ginny smiled at the plain glow her mother was sporting. Today, her Mum and her Dad became grandparents, nothing could put a frown on their faces today, not even Gred and Feorge—Bless them—.

Just as they were starting to get up, Ginny got called to the kitchen to help clean up. She wanted to talk to Harry but her help was needed and she didn't want to disobey her very happy Mum, so she went. After furious cleaning and scouring charms were put in effect and drying charms were administered, she emerged from the kitchen anxious and ready to talk. She had practiced what she was going to say and now, all she needed was Harry. But it seemed that the fates were not on the same page as her, for when she got back, he was no where to be found.

"Dad, have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked her Father who was working in his shed.

"I'm afraid he left Ginny. He was to meet Professor Dumbledore for morning tea at Hogwarts." Her dad said while holding, what Hermione called, a "hair dryer", trying to vainly see its purpose by taking it apart.

Ginny felt her heart sink even further. "Oh."

"Auror business, though he _might_ be back for lunch." He added.

Not wanting to answer any inquiring questions her dad might have posed, Ginny left him to tinker with his new toy and went back to the house; feeling, if anything, pessimistic at the outcome of her and Harry's exchange, or rather, the lack there of, earlier this morning.

* * *

Harry emerged from the castle a little bit before noon. He thought of going back to The Burrow, but thought against it. Dumbledore let him know of how well he did in the last part of his Auror training and that the paper work was almost done and Harry was very close to joining the ranks of the ministry's elite force. A visit to Dumbledore usually made Harry feel better, but today, even the greatest Wizard of all time couldn't help him. Not that Dumbledore didn't try, as always, he had not lost his knack for sensing internal turmoil and asked whether if he was alright and that he was always there to lend a lending hand and ear—as long as it was duly returned. He gave Harry one of his piercing, but fatherly look under his half-moon glasses and sent Harry off. The thought of telling Dumbledore his Ginny troubles, made him laugh out loud.

'_Well Professor,'_ He imagined

'_I think I'm in love with Ginny Weasley, but I don't think she likes me_ _back.' _Harry cringed at the thought He went down to Hagrid's hut for a visit and they talked for a while. Harry thought of telling Hagrid, but he could already hear his voice booming in his head.

'_Well 'arry, why don't yeh get 'er summat nice, eh?' _Harry laughed, his feelings, somewhat feeling lighter. Hagrid probably would have suggested baking Ginny a nice Rock cake and dressing in his best suit to serenade her by her window top. He loved them, but this—Harry knew—he had to do on his own.

He decided to stop by London at Diagon Alley to pass time and check out the new brooms at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Diagon Alley was full of young wizards and witches and their parents trying to catch them up, people strolled laden with shopping bags and witches and wizards alike, talked animatedly on the streets. He loved the liveliness of Diagon Alley and the Quidditch Shoppe never failed to cheer him up so he decided to stop by for a quick visit. After peering through the different merchandise and saying hello to the shop keep, he made his way out and deeper into the market place. He found himself in front a very familiar place; he was at not very long ago. To his surprise, _'Ella Enchanted'_ _a gift of a gift for all babies_, brought a much needed smile to his face and he remembered how much fun he and Ginny had that day shopping for the baby that was now here.

It dawned on Harry while staring at the place that housed one of his favorite memories with Ginny, what he needed to do—instead of moping and talking to himself—was to talk with Ginny. Yes, he was going to go back to The Burrow and talk to her, explain to her what he'd meant and apologize for catching her off guard. Yes, that was what he would do, really, anything to get this misunderstanding—if that was it was even about—solved and out of the way. How else was Harry to find out Ginny's true feelings if he keeps talking to himself? He resolved to go back to The Burrow and talk to Ginny face to face. With new resolution, Harry did a quick turn but instead of open space he had collided hard with someone and they found themselves on the hard pavement floor of Diagon Alley.

It didn't take him quite long to regain his composure and lift himself off the person he seemed to have pummeled to the floor, but another could be said for the unmoving body beneath him, she seemed to have taken a blow and was still lying on the ground.

Harry bent to her side and moved a lose strand of blonde hair that was blocking the woman's face. Harry looked at her intently and saw that her eyes were opening.

"Hello Miss? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Harry said concerned. People were passing them by, some—were curious, some—couldn't be bothered from their shopping.

When the woman didn't answer, he tried again. "Are you hurt anywhere? Can you open your eyes?"

The woman let out a little moan and opened her eyes. Harry saw a pair of very blue eyes staring back at him. He offered her a hand and she gladly took it. Her bags were strewn everywhere and Harry apologized profusely and when she got her bearings back, he helped her up.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" With a swish of his wand, all of the woman's bag was assembled neatly at the curb. Harry transfigured a rock to a bench and he helped her sit down on it.

"I am so sorry. Can I get you anything?" Harry asked the woman who seemed to be taking this to stride considering her robes were dirtied and her hair was messed.

"No no, I'm fine really. It's my fault, I didn't see you there. I should've been watching where I was going." She said modestly, rubbing her forehead.

"No, it was me, I turned too quickly." said Harry.

The woman smiled, "Oh, I must look like a rightmess." She then pulled out her wand from her pocket and said a quick spell to clean herself up. Harry noticed that she was actually quite pretty, beautiful actually. Harry noticed that people were looking at them intently; a lot more people were giving them attention. He wondered why briefly but was interrupted by low sounding moan. She had put an arm to her shoulder and let out a painful gasp. "Here, let me" Harry offered, his wand out at an instant.

He pointed it to her shoulder and said _" Remedium"_

"Is that better?"

The woman nodded. "Thank you…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Harry shook his head sheepishly "My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

The woman smiled devilishly, Harry saw a glimmer in her eyes.

"How do you do Mr. Potter?" —Extending her hand to shake that of Harry's. "My name is Cameron Bray."

**AN:** Well? Do you like it? Do you not? Please Review and THANKS for reading. We are almost nearing the end! Your opinions are always, and very much welcomed. Cheers.


	15. HE said, SHE said

Disclaimer:

I do not, I repeat DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters and or the Harry Potter series. It all belongs to J.K Rowling! That lucky girl! Just to make that clear OK! This plot is just a figment of my imagination and felt like writing it before I lost my nerve to post it up!.

To: ModMaude, Amanda, dreamy-crazygirl, emgurl, captain-alex-obvious. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**HE said, SHE said.**

"Nice to meet you Ms. Bray."

"Please, call me Cameron." Cameron said smiling widely at Harry. A smile, Harry noted, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Harry" he answered for he felt that she was waiting for him to offer.

Just then, Harry caught glimpses of people looking and pointing at them, whispering swiftly with their companions as they walked or pretended to do something that would require them to stop so they can look their way. He was about to say something when Cameron, noticing what he had been looking at, said "Do you want to get out of here?"

Harry, taken a back by her question, looked at her.

"Well, it's just, if we linger we might attract all of Diagon Alley to this bench." He still did not know what she meant. Sensing this and comprehension dawning on her face she looked at Harry and said "You don't happen to read magazines do you?"

"No" Harry answered unsurely.

"Of course, how silly of me…" Cameron Bray looked away shaking her head. "…_You're_ Harry Potter."

Harry was at a lost for words now, "Err, listen, are you sure ok?" He said more of giving himself something to say.

"Yes yes, I'm quite alright. So did you want to grab tea or coffee or something, just a little payback for you know, helping me."

"I'm the one who knocked you over." Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, I was the one who ran into you." She was eyeing him hopefully.

Harry did not know why he agreed to have tea with Cameron Bray, perhaps he was feeling guilty for knocking her over, or perhaps it was because the amount of people that had gathered around them was becoming uncomfortably unbearable or perhaps he was intrigued by her furtive charm. When they had settled into the farthest tea shop in Diagon alley, away from prying eyes, drinking their respective teas, Harry was feeling uncomfortable again for the silence between them. But before he could start up a conversation, a couple of teenage witches came up to their table timidly holding in their hands a copy of a magazine with a very scantily clad witch on the cover.

"Err, sorry to interrupt Ms. Bray, Mr. Potter…" said one of the witches with the magazine in her hand. Harry was surprised to also be addressed but not as surprised as what happened next.

"Not at all" Cameron Bray flashed a very attractive smile. "What can we do for you?"

One of the other girls let out a squeal of joy and jumped at the balls of her feet, earning a reproaching look from her friend.

"Well, if its not too much trouble will you sign these for us? Please?" The calmer witch looked from Harry and Cameron. Cameron flashed a flirtatious smirk at Harry and took the offered magazines in her hand. The excited witch handed her a quill and Cameron Bray took it with ease and wrote on the cover of the magazine. When she was done, the girls took their respective copies and looked expectedly at Harry.

"Will you also sign Mr. Potter?"

"Sign? Me?" Harry said incredulously at the two young witches before him.

"Well, it's not everyday you get to meet a famous witch and wizard." Said the calmer witch.

"Err, sure." Harry finally said, he still wasn't sure why they wanted to have him sign a woman's magazine, but perhaps that all the writing material they had. Harry took the copies in his hand and he was floored at what he saw. It was a copy of a magazine called _Witch Style_ and on the cover was none other than the woman sitting in front of him. He looked up at the physical form of the woman smiling flirtatiously at him on the page, surprised that the flesh and blood form of Cameron Bray was smiling at him with her eyebrows raised. Harry signed the copies a smile playing in his mouth at what he had just put together. But the smile quickly faded at what he saw lower on the page. On a little inset photo was the picture of the man that had been a source of many fights at The Burrow and the very man standing in between him and Ginny. Or so he felt.

He read the caption _"West and Bray? Making Magic?"_

His head was swimming with questions and he handed the magazine back to the delighted witches and he watched them skip happily along Diagon Alley. He allowed himself a couple of seconds until he looked at Cameron and found that she looked slightly embarrassed, her cheeks showed a faint tint of red in them.

Harry looked at her and smiled, "Who are you?" He said his voiced laced with humor and curiosity.

Cameron Bray launched her biography in 10 minutes as to not bore Harry, he, being the gentleman that he was assured her that it would not be a problem but Harry lied, he was more interested in the part with Ryan West. He was forgiven for wanting to hear another opinion about everyone's favourite Seeker. For this involved Ginny, so he told himself. His only other information came from Ron, and an opinion from a woman would be greatly appreciated. He, Harry, could deduce what kind of guy he really is and what better informant than a possible previous girlfriend. He was fighting the uneasy feeling that was arising in the pit of his stomach about West and Cameron Bray making magic. Of course, he dared not believe any information printed on these magazines. Merlin knows, he's had his share of rumors but he could not help but ask himself if Ginny's seen this. They've had to have gotten some kind of platform for this rumor. But Harry decided that he would not bother with these accusations with now. He focused on the task at hand. When he realized that she had not mention Ryan West, he took it upon himself to do it. He did after all, had a plan.

"So, I hope you don't mind me asking, how do you know Ryan West?" Harry said with as much coolness as he could muster. He saw another flicker of something in Cameron's eyes followed by a tiny lip curl.

"No not at all." She answered taking another sip at her tea.

"He was a boyfriend of mine; we met 3 years ago, on and off you know. Busy schedules for the both of us, and he was always away and he looking like he does…" She trailed off, looking a bit melancholy, but just as it came, it went in a blink of an eye.

"Well, let's just say that he has never had a problem getting what he wanted from witches alike."

And when Harry surmised that she wasn't going to follow it up with more, and he was frankly thankful that he wasn't for his dislike has arisen tenfold. He did not want to think of what her last statement meant.

"So…" Harry started "does that mean you and him—"

"Why Mr. Potter I didn't see you as the gossiping type?" Cameron Bray said jokingly.

"Well, I'm not, it's just—" Harry was saved from explaining what he wasn't for

She interjected once more.

"No, we are not together." She said "That's just rubbish. We remain very good friends though. We might've not worked out as a couple, but we're still close." She said with a smile.

"And besides, it won't be long 'till the press gets wind of his new love." She said as an after thought.

It took Harry a whole 5 seconds for the words to sink in, and once it did, he felt as though the wind was knocked out from him. He had a sickening feeling arise at the thought of what she was talking about. With some trepidation, he asked.

"Who would that be?" He asked again as coolly as he could get.

"Well, if you don't read magazines, I don't suppose you'll know." When he did not answer, she continued. "Well, _Witch Weekly_ is doing a special on the best looking Quidditch players; he was assigned to a writer and from what he tells me, he's pretty taken by her. Actually, that might be an understatement, he really likes her, and from the sound of it, so does she." She added with a laugh.

Harry's insides felt like they were slowly untangling, he looked at her dumbfounded, his worst fears confirmed. '_Ginny does like Ryan West.' _He thought He chanced a look at Cameron Bray and he saw that she was looking at him pensively.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yes, fine." Harry added a little too quickly with a voice a little to high to be his own.

"Well, word has it that their going to the launch together—" she started "—the magazine launch for Witch Weekly. He's asked her and she said yes from what Matilda told me." Earning a blank look from Harry, she explained a bit further.

"Oh, Matilda is the editor, Matilda and Ryan's parents are close friends and I drop by once and a while to visit her at work. She's a darling. The launch should prove to be interesting, if the press don't know by know, they'll know then about Ryan and I and the nonexistent relationship they all think we have." She added with a laugh. But as she looked at Harry, she said

"But I supposed that was more than what you wanted to hear." She looked apologetically at Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, I tend to talk and talk until someone stops me."

But Harry was not concerned about that. He was still a bit preoccupied about the news of Ryan West and Ginny.

"No that's quite alright, really." He said.

"Oh good!" Cameron said happily. Well, what about you, then? I've told you all about me." She looked hopeful at Harry. Harry didn't fancy telling her his whole life story, but felt obliged to for she had done hers upon his request. As he was about to start, a very excitable owl flew over their heads and kept twittering happily around Harry. Cameron looked annoyed but as Harry's hand clasped around Pig, she smiled at him in attempt to vanish her look of annoyance.

"Settle down. Pig, just… let—me." Harry struggled to get the letter out of his leg. He unrolled the parchment and saw Ron's writing. He read it quickly and feeling happy that he was saved from talking about himself, he folded the letter and looked up at Cameron, still holding Pig in his left hand.

"Err, Listen, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Harry said.

"Oh, that's ok. Thanks very much for everything. We'll catch up some other time perhaps?"

He did not know when or how they were going to see each other again, seeing as they didn't exactly run in the same circles, but he answered nonetheless. "Yeah, sure."

As Harry walked a bit further up the street in Diagon Alley feeling an odd mixture of emotion he did not know what to make of his meeting with Cameron Bray. He was sure that when he had agreed to sitting down with her for tea that the information he was to get about Ryan West would not include an affirmation of Ryan West and Ginny Weasley's blooming relationship. His stomach gave another queasy lurch at the thought. _'It's just hearsay Potter, don't believe anything until you hear it straight from her.'_ He told himself as he wound his way through shoppers milling about in the busy street. Harry felt an odd sense of foreboding after he left Cameron Bray at the tea shop. He could not put his fingers on it, perhaps it was the substantial verification of Ryan's feelings for Ginny—from what Harry could surmise from a really close friend—that made him feel uneasy; or perhaps he sensed something awry about Cameron Bray's blatant revelation about Ryan to a complete stranger that not 20 minutes ago, knocked her to the ground. Harry felt that she almost wanted to share the information with her. He could not think of talking about Ron or Hermione like that to anyone who asked. Feeling he had walked enough, he shook his head of any more thoughts of his meeting with Cameron Bray and went to The Burrow to answer Ron's summon for lunch.

* * *

Ginny sat herself in her office Monday morning looking ruffled and feeling a bit sullen. She had gone home to her flat just before lunch on Sunday to get a bit of articles done and out of the way. Much to the protest of her Mum, instead of bringing her work back to The Burrow, she wanted to stay at her own flat and do it there. She needed time to think about what she would say to Harry. She didn't think that he would be back for lunch so she settled for talking to him during dinner for she was sure that he would be back then. As the fates would have it, Harry was not to join them for dinner after all, it transpired that he had a busy day tomorrow and wanted to turn in early. _"But he was here for lunch though." _Ron added as they got the table ready. They kept missing each other.

Laden with frustration, Ginny slumped her head on her table muttering to herself and sighing deeply. She heard a light rap on the door and looked up. It was Devon looking like she had just swallowed Bubotuber pus. Ginny does not remember a time when her friend had ever looked so weary.

"Hey Dev." Ginny asked "You OK?"

"Err yeah, listen, have you talked to Sarah?" Devon asked quietly shutting the door behind her and sitting in front of Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "No, should I?"

"Well, I don't know, but do you remember her niece, she brought her to work a couple of years ago. Very excitable young girl?"

Ginny pursed her lips in thought. "Yeah, I think I do. What about her?" Ginny saw some hesitation in Devon's face. It looked like this particular bit of gossip pained her to say, and Ginny didn't think that could ever be possible.

"Well, she flooed her yesterday hysterical at what had happened to her and her friend at Diagon Alley.

Ginny was not in any particular mood to wait for the punch line so she egged her friend on. "Well? Go one then."

"Oh all right then." Devon said resolutely "Apparently she had gotten autographs of Cameron Bray—" she paused.

"Devon!" she said irritably at the mention of Cameron Bray.

"—and Harry Potter."

Ginny did not know the significance of this. OK, so she had gotten an autograph from both of them, so what.

"So what?" Ginny asked.

Devon swallowed and spoke. "Well, the thing is—they were together at the time. Having tea at the Tea Shop in Diagon Alley."

Ginny was frozen; the words flitted rapid-fire in her mind. The maelstrom of emotion currently churning in her rapidly beating heart, a heart that had all but stopped just moments ago in shock.

"Oh." Was all she could muster.

"Gin?" Devon asked concerned. "You OK?"

Ginny got to her feet abruptly surprising Devon back in her chair. She went around her desk, pulled out her wand and starting ordering papers about to different files and folders and what not.

'_That's why he wasn't back for lunch' _her head screamed in panic

A pink folder narrowly missed Devon's neck as it zoomed by to the other side of Ginny's office.

"Ginny" Devon said.

'_How could he? Does he not see right through her?'_

Her file cabinet shook ominously to her side. She waved her wand again and loose papers from everywhere flew in dangerous speed to their rightful place. Devon was moving in all sorts of direction trying to avoid angry papers zooming at her.

'_Damn her. That scheming, deceitful, cow.' _As her file cabinet gave another angry jolt.

Ginny pointed her wand at her desk and everything fell into place. A goblet sitting on her side table emitted green sparks, Devon took notice of this and tried once again, to call her friends name.

"Ginny" she said louder.

'_What could he possibly—what was he—why was he—' _her head thought angrily apparently unable to decipher full sentences.

"Ginevra!" Devon shouted through her reverie in which Ginny's goblet exploded, the file cabinet jerked violently and sparks of red and green flew our of her wand.

Ginny was breathing very heavily looking around her room and finally resting on a very dishevel Devon.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She asked.

"What?" Ginny said trying to control the beating of her heart to a healthy speed and replacing herself back behind her desk as Devon looked at her in mild surprise and awe.

Devon pulled out her own wand and fixed the broken goblet. "Listen, next time you get like this, can you come to my office? It's a mess and your skill of vindictive-cleaning will be useful." Devon added with a smirk.

Ginny smiled " I wasn't angr—" Devon put up a hand to stop her

"Don't lie to me, I know you too well Ginny."

Ginny looked at Devon meekly.

"And I know exactly what you are thinking. All I have to say is _Don't!_ We don't know the circumstances behind it. Don't believe anything you hear. You ought to know that working in this business. You should talk to Harry and ask him why on earth he would have shared tea with that worthless trollop." Devon said adding a touch of contempt to the last part.

Ginny dared not contest this last part. Devon is right. She shouldn't blame Harry, for all we know, this was probably all her. Harry probably doesn't even know who or what she is. Ginny did not want to believe the sensible assumptions she and Devon were thinking up, but her heart lightened just a little bit in spite of the recent news.

"Let's give him a break shall we? This has Cameron Bray written all over it. Although when time permits, please smack him over the head with something, preferably something large. " Devon said a smile playing at her lips.

"Your right Dev." Ginny let out sigh of frustration and buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry for over reacting." She looked at her friend

"Hey, don't apologize to me, I always say venting is good, especially in good company." She gave her the tiniest of winks.

"And besides, a few paper cuts never killed anybody." Devon added with a smirk. Ginny laughed. Just then another rapping could be heard on her door. They both turned around.

"Come in." said Ginny

And both girls were greeted with a sight of a very windswept Ryan West by the door looking positively charming.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked warmly, but before Ginny could answer, Devon got up and said..

"No, no, I was just leaving." She said getting up and turning to Ginny and smiling at her furtively and finally turning around towards Ryan by the door. With Ginny's office looking a lot cleaner and tidier than when her friend had came, Devon excused herself and shut the door behind her.

Ginny stood up and greeted her guest with a smile. Ryan West, Ginny gathered, looked—if possible, cuter than she had ever seen him.

"Hi" they greeted at the same time.

"Please sit down." Ginny offered.

"Thanks" he said shyly. Ginny smiled, her anger and sullenness ebbing.

"Oh, congratulations on your new nephew." He added

"Thank you Ryan. I'm very excited." She said glowing

"Well, I suppose Ron told you that I wanted to see you today?"

"Err, yes, he did." Ginny said curiously "What about?"

"Well, see, I presume you know about the launch of the issue?" he asked timidly

"Actually, yes. I just received the memo this morning." Ginny's stomach felt like it had gymnast in it and was doing back flips, much to her dislike.

"Well, err…" Ryan began and smiled at her "—I was just wondering, if you weren't already going with anyone else, if you would like to go with me?" He finished softly. He was grinning at Ginny.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that she too was grinning, his smile was infectious.

She looked down, surprised and flattered that he had asked her. But something inside was preventing her from shouting 'YES' to the top of her lungs.

"Ryan, I'm really flattered—" Ginny began, not really knowing her answer just yet, but started talking in hopes that maybe her mind would be made up by the time she was finished, but Ryan had interjected.

"Listen, you don't have to give me answer now…" he said sheepishly "I just want you to think about it OK?" he finished with a light hearted smile.

Ginny nodded and smiled back at him.

"All right, I better be going, you have thinking to do." He said jokingly to the red head that was before him as he got up.

Ginny still hadn't said anything else at this point from when he spoke. She walked him to the door. "Hope to hear from you soon then?" Ryan asked turning around from the doorway so that he and Ginny were merely inches apart.

With one last great lurch in her stomach, she nodded. "Definitely."

She watched Ryan West cross the space between her office and the lift before she shut her door and walked back to her desk.

'_What is wrong with you!' _her inner voice chided.

When she had received the memo this morning, she had immediately thought of asking Harry if he would want to come. Ron and Hermione would be there and she thought it would be fun to be together and show Harry where she worked. She thought that he might appreciate the invite. But given very recent events, she was not even sure if she was ok or mad at Harry. Ryan West had asked her and she had kept silent. _Why?_ She asked herself; she liked Ryan West, she liked him a lot, but Harry, she loved Harry. She couldn't shake him off to the back of her head even though she tried. Given the events that transpired perhaps Ginny still hoped of asking Harry even after what she had heard this morning.

'_Pathetic'_ her head said.

'_I have to get to the bottom of it'_ she thought of what she had heard. _'I have to talk to Harry.'_


End file.
